


Serendipity

by KittyKatja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dominant Loki, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatja/pseuds/KittyKatja
Summary: Amelia Clermont liked to be left to her own devices until she met the same man three times in one week.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from Redemption with this cheesy, fluffy mess. Let me know what you think!

A cold glass of whiskey was placed in front of him. He picked it up, placing the money on the bar at the same time. He turned to survey the room, seeing what there was in here this evening. There were the usual bar flies, the pool players, and the very bad karaoke. His eyes stopped when he saw the back-corner booth occupied by a single woman. A blonde, not usually his type, but something about her seemed to draw him in. She was nursing a single glass of dark liquor and actually managing to read a book in the noisy den that was the bar.

Grabbing his glass, he walked over towards her, unbuttoning his black suit jacket, and sitting down across from her. A slight British accent interrupted the girl, “Reading, in this mess?”

Surprised blue eyes peered over the book behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Now that was his type; he smiled, awaiting a response from her. “Yes.” Was his answer. She ducked her head back behind the book, a romance novel of some kind. Interesting choice of novel to be reading in a corner. He watched as she took a sip of her liquor and stretched out in the booth.

“Name’s Loki. What might I call you?” He took a sip from his whiskey glass, watching as she put her book down realizing that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

She sighed. “My name is Amelia.” Her voice was tinged with a Southern accent.

“Amelia. That is a lovely name.” He gave his most charming smile to her, but she simply stared at him blankly. “Something tells me you are about to tell me to leave.”

“Something tells you correctly. Leave me be.”

Loki raised his hands and stood up; he knew when he was beat. “Alright Amelia, you have a lovely evening.” He winked at her and walked away, going back to the bar. It was a shame she was only interested in her book. Loki kept an eye on her, watching as several other men, and one woman, hit on her and were rebuffed just the same as he was. She finished her glass and left the bar. Loki lamented not getting that one’s number considering he’d probably never see her again.

Loki walked past the Barnes & Noble a few days later and stopped short, backing up a few paces and looking in the window. There, standing in the fiction section, he’d be damned if it wasn’t that Amelia again. She was wearing a skater dress that came down to her knees and a pair of sandals. Now in daylight he could see she couldn’t stand taller than 5’4”. Her hair was braided and hanging over her left shoulder, she was poking through several books to find something new to read. Loki watched her for a moment before heading in. You miss 100 per cent of the shots you don’t take, he decided.

Loki walked over to the aisle she was on and leaned against the bookshelf at the end. “Amelia, if I remember correctly.”

She looked up and he could see clearly that her eyes were a crystal blue behind those thick rimmed glasses. “Oh, it’s you.” She turned back to what she was looking at, attempting to ignore him entirely.

Loki persisted. “It appears we were meant to run into each other again.”

“Or you’re stalking me.” She glared at him.

Loki looked offended. “I would never do that. In fact, if you like, I’ll leave you be once again. I just could not resist the chance to try and get your number again.”

“Oh, I am definitely not giving you my number.” She turned and walked away. Loki watched her leave his presence again, sighing. He left the Barnes & Noble going back to work. His work wasn’t particularly taxing as he was the owner and the extent of his work was showing up. He thought about Amelia and her blue eyes for the rest of the day.

A week later, Loki stopped by his favorite delicatessen to grab lunch when he looked over and it just couldn’t be. Amelia was sitting at a counter with a bowl of matzoh ball soup and a tea, her nose in another book. This time she was wearing jeans and a button up shirt that clung to her a very flattering way. Twice in a week was coincidence, three times had to be divine intervention.

Loki walked up and sat in the vacant seat next to her, ordering his usual. She looked over when he spoke. “Oh, for the love of heaven, you have got to be kidding me.”

Loki laughed. “Nice to see you again, Amelia.”

She huffed as if it wasn’t nice to see him. “Why are you here?”

“To have lunch, of course.” He gestured at the menu. “It is a delicatessen.”

“No, I meant sitting by _me_.” She shot him a glare through her glasses.

“It seemed like the best seat in the house.” He thanked the waitress for bringing his sandwich and leaned on the counter, looking at Amelia. “Come now, three times is more than coincidence.”

“It’s stalking me, I’m sure.”

“Now that’s not fair. If I was stalking you I would know where you work and your last name. None of which I know.” He smiled at her; his green eyes had a mischievous glint to them. “Speaking of, what _do_ you do for a living?”

“I’m a librarian.” She looked shocked that she had given him information and then immediately went back to glaring at him. “Not that it is relevant to this discussion. Why do you keep pestering me?”

Loki smiled. “I want to take you out on a date.” Amelia stared at him; he was careful to be leaning out of her space. Loki was trying to be as polite as possible because he really did believe that meeting her was providence. “If you say no now, I’ll leave you be. Even if I do see you everywhere I go this week.”

Amelia took in this man sitting next to her at the deli. He had raven black hair that hung to his shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. This was the third time she had seen him, and he was in all black. Black suit, black shirt, black tie, black shoes. She did think he had a nice smile and he had left her alone the previous times she had requested. She sighed. “One date. But then you never address me again.”

Loki smiled making her heart skip a beat. “Excellent! I’ll take that number then.” He winked and she felt a little infuriated that she had said yes. She dug through her purse and pulled out a pen, scribbling her number on a napkin.

Amelia gave him a terse smile. “I’ll wait ever so excitedly for your call.” Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. She got up, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Goodbye, Loki.” She turned on her heel and walked away, hoping that he’d forget about her.

Loki waited three days before he sent a text asking for permission to call. Amelia rolled her eyes at it and responded with a positive even though she was at work. They settled on Saturday for the date, he would pick her up at 7 p.m. outside her building. Amelia put her head down on her desk when her coworker slid up to her and smiled. “Did my ears deceive me or is _Amelia Clermont_ just set up a date?”

Amelia lifted her head up just enough to take in Wanda who was grinning at her brightly. “Yes. Saturday.”

“Do you even own clothes that you can wear on a date?”

“I own clothes, Wanda.”

“Yes, but most of them make you look like a frumpy librarian.” Wanda laughed.

“If you haven’t noticed, I am a frumpy librarian.”

“You don’t have to dress like one, darling.” Wanda took that to heart. She wore a gorgeous red leather coat and tight black pants that somehow walked the thin line of business professional and casual. “Maybe I can take you shopping?”

“No, I own a little black dress that I can some how dress up.” Amelia sighed again. “I can’t believe I said yes. I’m fairly certain he’s a stalker.”

Wanda’s eyes went up. “Oh, how did you meet him? I took you for the dating app type.”

“Ha. Ha.” Amelia relayed how Loki and she had met the three times, not forgetting to point out that it slightly irritated her to no end.

“Oh! This was meant to be. We’re going shopping and that’s that. What’s his name? What’s he look like?”

“His name is Loki.” Amelia thought for a second. “Long black hair that hits his shoulders. The three times I’ve met him he’s been wearing these really nice black suits. Black tie and everything.”

Wanda blinked at Amelia. “Oh, Amelia, you absolutely daft thing!” She began furiously typing in her search bar on her computer and pulled up a picture of Loki on the cover of _Forbes_ magazine in the same black on black outfit. He was being featured for their 30 under 30 issue. “There’s only one person named Loki that I’ve ever heard of besides the Norse god, and who dresses like you just described. Is this him?”

Amelia blinked several times. It couldn’t be him. There was no way that was him, but it was. She simply nodded and whispered to Wanda. “What have I done?”

“Well for starters you’re getting yourself some new clothes. No friend of mine is going on a date with a millionaire wearing anything out of your frumpy wardrobe.”

“I mean, I have a little black dress I could…”

“Nope, shopping. After work today.”

Amelia was hesitant to go shopping. She hated spending money on clothes when she could spend her money in other places, such as books or plants. The two girls went shopping and ended up finding a beautiful brightly stripped knee length dress that tied at the waist, accentuating Amelia’s curves. Wanda also insisted on getting her a pair of matching strappy heeled sandals. Amelia complained, “I’m going to fall and break my neck in these.”

“You will do fine, and you’ll look great beside him in his all black.” Amelia paid, watching her book fund for the month deplete so she could go on one date with a guy she barely liked because her best friend was insisting on it. “If this works out, you could buy all the books you ever wanted!”

“Oh, don’t put the cart before the horse, Wanda. It’s _one_ date. And then he’ll leave me be. That was our deal.”

“Don’t be difficult, dear. This is Loki Laufeyson we’re talking about. According the gossip magazines, he always gets what he wants.”

Saturday came sooner than Amelia would have liked. Wanda had come over and insisted on helping her get ready. She curled her normally wavy blonde hair into a big bouncy mess. “Let me do your makeup, Amelia.” Wanda was pleading with her, but Amelia wouldn’t budge. “Oh, fine, be difficult.”

Amelia did her own makeup, accentuating her eyes with a thick winged eyeliner at Wanda’s behest. “This is silly, Wanda. It won’t be visible underneath all these.” She held up her glasses.

“You should have gotten contacts ages ago!” Amelia rolled her eyes. The day she wore contacts would be a cold day in hell. “I keep telling you, your eyes are beautiful. I bet that’s what drew him in.”

Amelia shook her head. “I am telling you it was a dark bar. I was reading a book and sipping on a glass of whiskey. There was nothing about me that could have drawn him to me.” She shook her head again, this time admiring the way the curls that Wanda had put in bounced. “You did wonders on my hair, thank you.”

Wanda gave her a hug. “You have my number in case things go tits up and you need a way out. But only if it is _truly_ awful.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Thank you.” Amelia laughed. “I promise only if it is a dire emergency will I contact you.”

Loki gave his driver the address that Amelia had text him and smiled as he leaned back. He was looking forward to taking this easily perturbed librarian out for a date. The best part of the whole exchanges had been her not recognizing him for who he was. He was willing to bet she had googled by now as concerned as she seemed to be about him stalking her. It made him wonder how that would change their interactions. He was willing to bet that what she found didn’t impress her like it would other girls.

Loki looked up as the pulled up to an apartment building and arched an eyebrow taking it in. His black Audi definitely stuck out pulling into this neighborhood. Amelia was standing on the front steps outside the main door that led inside. She was wearing a brightly colored dress and three-inch heels. Loki smiled as he stepped out of the car and held the door open for her. She had a look of shock on her face that she quickly wiped away and replaced with the annoyed look she apparently reserved for him as she slid into the car. Loki walked around to the other side and slid in beside her, smiling as he told the driver to take them to the restaurant.


	2. Dates 1 & 2

“You look very lovely tonight.” Loki stated once the car had started moving.

“Thank you.” She was being terse, yet polite. Loki smiled, he assumed she was hoping to get through this without him even thinking of asking for a second date. He watched as she smoothed her skirt out and then nervously pushed her glasses back up her face. Oh, she was delightful.

“I hope you like the place I’m taking you for dinner.”

“I’m sure it will be sufficient.”

Loki watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was definitely a little nervous. After a long period of silence he broke it by asking, “So, Amelia, which library do you work at?”

“Northeast. The one with the big children’s section in it.” She was staring out the window as if she was afraid to look at him.

“Ah, I think I know that one. You enjoy working with children then?”

Amelia shrugged. “It’s part of the job. I like watching as they find books that they fall in love with. Reminds me of when I was a kid and discovered chapter books.”

Loki smiled, that was better. She was going to be a slow one to open up and learn how to read. “That actually sounds very satisfying.”

“It is.” He watched as she began to wring her hands together in her lap. “Tell me, is it satisfying being the owner of an investment firm?”

Loki looked at her. “It has it’s perks. For example, I can take you here.” He gestured as the car pulled up to the restaurant. Recognition dawned on her face as she recognized the sushi bar that was number one in the city. She looked back at him and went to open the door. “Hang on, let me get that.”

Stepping out of the car he walked around the back as he buttoned his suit coat and opened her car door for her. He offered his hand to her and she took it, letting him assist her out of the car. Her hand felt cold and trembled just a bit in his. Loki gave a soft squeeze before he let her hand go and offered up his elbow for her. She politely took it, stiffening a little he assumed to stop her shaking.

Amelia couldn’t believe she was about to eat at Ikura Sushi. She had heard of this place and knew that a meal for two would cost her entire two-week paycheck. Trying to steady herself in these damned heels that Wanda had insisted on, she took Loki’s arm when it was offered. He led them inside and the host gave a big grin, recognizing him.

Amelia let herself be led to the back of the restaurant where they were seated in a private corner. Loki smiled at her as he waved off the menus that were offered. “Omakase for both of us please. And two sakes.” Amelia went to protest the alcohol, but Loki waved her off. “Just the one, then we will switch to tea.”

She nodded. “Alright, I’ll have _one_ sake.” A smile crossed his lips that was mischievous in nature, she almost didn’t trust it.

“I do hope you like sushi, I didn’t think to ask when planning tonight.” Amelia just nodded, in truth she loved sushi and found it a difficult meal to get on her meager salary. “Good. Then you are going to love this place.”

Loki was absolutely right – she did enjoy the meal. They made small talk, Loki initiating as they worked through the 20 small courses served. The meal was topped off with a small cheesecake for two. Amelia stared at the dessert unsure if she would be able to take another bite. “I am so full, Loki.”

He laughed. “One bite of this, you must. It’s the best Japanese style cheesecake I’ve ever had, outside of Japan of course.”

“You’ve been to Japan?” Her eyes went a little wide, she should have known he was a traveler but hearing from someone who had been somewhere other than America was fascinating.

“Yes, I’ve been twice. I have also been to Europe several times and Australia once.”

“What was it like?” She felt her interest in Loki piquing despite the desire she held to not engage further.

Loki took a bite of the cheesecake. “I went during cherry blossom season once, and that was absolutely beautiful. The other time was all business, so I didn’t get to see much of Kyoto.” Amelia picked up the spoon and took a small bite of the cheesecake, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the jiggly, spongey cake. She put her hand to her mouth in embarrassment when she gave a small moan at how good it was. Eyes flashed open to see that Loki was staring at her, that mischievous glint was back, and he was smiling. She felt her heart skip a beat when he spoke. “Told you, best cheesecake.”

Amelia nodded. “You were right, I think this is the best dessert I’ve ever had in my life.” She took a second small bite and Loki laughed. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing at all, Amelia.”

The drive back to Amelia’s place after dinner was filled with her asking questions about Loki’s travels. He gladly filled her in on the non-business trips, figuring those were what she wanted to hear about the most. “You should see Paris lit up at night. Or the Louvre.” He peppered in the historical places that he had been, watching her interest rise in him more and more. He knew that he had just needed to find the right topic to open her up. The car stopped in front of her building and she looked a little sad the conversation had to end. Loki was not opening for an invitation up, but he got out and walked her to the glass door to the building to make sure she got in safely. “Amelia…”

She looked up at him her blue eyes were full of curiosity now, something different than when they had been full of annoyance at him. Loki placed a hand on her waist, pulling her to where they were almost but not quite touching. His other hand he used to push her blonde curls back and leaned in, kissing her without her permission. Amelia’s hands went up to his chest in an effort to push away but when his lips touched hers, she stopped and kissed back almost to an imperceptible degree.

Amelia let him kiss her for a few seconds before she pushed at him, stepping back out of his grasp. He noticed there wasn’t fire in her eyes when she chastised him. “You should always _ask_ before you kiss someone!”

“I apologize, you just looked so beautiful. I didn’t want to ruin the moment with words.”

“Next time, ask me!” She then turned in a huff and punched the code to her building in, going inside without saying anything else to him. Loki chuckled, pleased to hear there would be a next time.

Amelia stormed up to her 5th floor studio apartment and kicked her shoes off as soon as she entered. She rubbed her feet and then realization slowly came over her. Hands went to her lips, feeling where his had burned against hers just minutes before. She had said there would be a next time. Amelia cursed herself and began getting out of the dress, tossing it on the floor in frustration. How could she have been so stupid?

She began pulling her bra off as she headed to the shower, leaving a trail of clothes and shoes from the front door to the bathroom. Amelia turned the shower on to the hottest she could stand and got under it, angrily rebuking herself for giving Loki a second chance. The kiss hadn’t been so bad, in fact she probably would have kissed him anyways if he had asked. But he didn’t ask and that was pissing her off and then she had told him to ask in the future. Amelia turned the water off and laid in bed, angry with Loki and herself, falling into dreams plagued by the tall, thin, dark haired man.

Amelia woke the next morning and stared at her ceiling before kicking off all the blankets in a fit. Her frustration grew when she checked her phone to find a text message from him about how much he had enjoyed dinner and he looked forward to their next date. Tossing her phone down she stormed into the kitchen to get coffee and try to get her mind off of everything.

It was midmorning before she checked her phone and saw she had a missed call from Wanda. Amelia dialed her best friend back and began filling her in on the date. “Honestly, it went okay. We went to Ikura Sushi. He ordered the damn omakase menu for us. It was delicious.”

“IKURA?” She had to pull the phone back from her ear when Wanda yelled.

“Yes, Ikura.”

“And omakase? That is, wow.”

“Yes, I know. It was all kind of awkward until we started talking about his travels. And then…” Amelia thought for a second. “Then I kind of began to like him, just a little.”

“I knew there would be something about him that you would like!” Amelia could practically hear Wanda pumping her fist in the air.

“Yes, yes, you were right okay? But the end of the date was…he kissed me.”

“HE KISSED YOU!” Amelia pulled the phone back again and rolled her eyes.

“Stop yelling, Wanda. He didn’t _ask_. It was rather rude.” Amelia tried to convey annoyance in her tone.

“He _likes_ you, Amelia! That’s a good thing. I’m sorry he didn’t ask, what did you?”

“Well, I kissed back just a little.” Wanda squealed with delight again and Amelia couldn’t help being reminded of Charlotte from _The Princess and the Frog_. “Wanda, would you focus. I kissed him back just a little and then I chastised him for not asking. I straight up told him to ask me next time.”

“Next time? You mean you’re going to go out with him again?”

Amelia sighed. “IF, and it is a big if, he asks I will consider going out with him again. I highly doubt that someone who makes what he does wants to go out with a lowly children’s librarian again. I was a novelty for a night, nothing more.”

“If you say so. I bet you get another invitation within the week!”

Amelia ended the call after another fifteen minutes of Wanda scheming to try and take her shopping again. If there was a second date she would wear something she already owned and she would insist on doing something that wasn’t as extravagant as omakase at the most expensive sushi restaurant in town.

Tuesday morning Loki rolled over and picked up his phone. She hadn’t text back after he had said he had a wonderful time. He thought for a minute and decided to shoot his shot again. Texting her, “Lunch. Saturday?” chucking his phone back onto the nightstand he began to get ready for work. He didn’t get a response back until he was mid-board meeting.

“Sure. Nothing fancy, please?”

Loki smirked at his phone and tucked it away. Well, nothing fancy would be a challenge for him. His second date was always to take a girl to the hotel with the Parisian restaurant in it. He would have to put some work in and think about where he could take her that wouldn’t be off-putting to her. Maybe he would contact his brother for advice, he was with an intellectual woman similar to Amelia, perhaps he knew what would impress her.

After the board meeting, Loki called him up. “Thor! I find myself in need of your advice.”

An incredulous tone came from the other end of the phone. “Excuse me, I couldn’t have heard that correctly.”

“I assure you, that you did. I seem to find myself in a bit of a dating predicament.”

“A dating predicament? You?” Thor laughed. “Tell me, about this woman that you seem to find yourself in a predicament with.”

Loki rolled his eyes and told the story of how he had met Amelia, running into her the three separate times. “I took her out to a fancy dinner, Ikura Sushi, and got a half a kiss in return. She was mad that I kissed her, telling me to ask next time.” Thor laughed again and Loki resisted the urge to hang up on him. “So, I just secured a 2nd date today and she asked for nothing fancy. I don’t know how to do not fancy.”

“Well you should always ask on the first kiss, Loki. I thought I taught you better than that.” Thor fell silent as he thought for a moment. “You said she was a librarian? Perhaps you take her to the museum or the park for lunch. I know Jane appreciates simple dates like that. Oh! The zoo is always a hit, too.”

“The zoo?” Loki hadn’t been to the zoo since he was a child, but that might work. “Thank you, Thor. I appreciate your advice.”

“Good luck, brother. And do let me know how you dating a librarian goes.” Loki hung up the phone as Thor started laughing again.

Loki text Amelia back that he’d pick her up around 11 a.m. on Saturday. She texted back that was fine. He didn’t get any other response from her before Saturday rolled around.

Amelia woke early on Saturday to make sure she could get ready on time. It wasn’t that she cared particularly what Loki thought, it was that if she didn’t Wanda would never let her live it down. She had asked for something simple, nothing fancy like Ikura again. Her stomach probably couldn’t handle a rich meal like that again. Amelia observed her wardrobe and grabbed a patterned skirt with suspenders and a plain white t-shirt to go with it. She paired the outfit with her white tennis shoes and twirled in front of her bathroom mirror to make sure she looked okay.

Amelia sighed and put her hair in a braid hanging over her left shoulder. Applying minimal makeup and then putting her glasses on. She sighed and went to sit very primly on the couch while she waited for Loki to arrive. Butterflies were occupying her stomach and she didn’t know why. What could he have possibly planned for them to do? Amelia jumped when her phone buzzed with a text notification from Loki that he was here.

Grabbing her purse and keys she headed downstairs and found Loki leaned on the same car he had picked her up in last Saturday. He was wearing black jeans this time, not a suit, and a black button up shirt. Her heart did that little skip it had kept doing and she thought to herself maybe she should get checked out by a doctor. “Good morning.” Loki said with a big smile.

“Good morning.” She returned coolly as he opened the car door for her, shutting it behind her. She sat with her ankles crossed as he came and got back in on the other side of the car.

“Ah, good, you are wearing tennis shoes.”

Amelia looked at him and straightened her skirt some as his eyes raked up her legs to her face. She blushed a little at him so blatantly checking her out. “And where exactly are you taking me, Loki?”

“Well, we are going to be doing some walking today. I’m taking us to the museum.” Amelia stared at him slightly surprised that he had listened to her. She had thought that he wouldn’t and would take her to some fancy luncheon. “I thought we could grab lunch at the museum café, too.”

Amelia nodded. “That actually sounds quite lovely.” The two of them made small talk as the driver headed to the Museum of Natural History. Amelia prodded him with questions about his trip to Paris more, wanting to know more about parts of the world she would never see. Loki filled her in on what the Champs-Élysées looked like at night and she drank up every drop of information he would give her.

“And the food you get there is perfection. Much better than the sushi we had last weekend.”

Once again when they arrived at the museum, he opened the car door for her holding out a hand to help her out. She took it and smoothed her skirt down, putting her purse on one shoulder. Loki purchased the two tickets to the museum and then offered his arm to her once they were indoors. Amelia took his arm, placing her hand at the crook of his elbow. They walked through the museum like that, taking in the exhibits and talking in depth about a few of them.

Loki found himself constantly watching as Amelia would read the exhibit information and then ask him questions. He would answer them to the best of his ability but spent the first half of the tour before lunch being educated by the exhibit and by Amelia’s apparent love of all things knowledge. They walked into the café the museum had and Amelia put a hand up, stopping him from paying. She insisted on paying for the lunch. He took her in for a moment before allowing it. Never had a date offered to pay for him.

They sat down at a table that was in an outdoor courtyard under a tree. Loki sat next to her instead of across from her. “Thank you for lunch, Amelia.”

“It was the least I could do since you bought the museum tickets.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal, taking a bite of her sandwich. The two of them ate their lunch in silence after that, Loki finishing first. He placed his arm around Amelia on the back of her chair as she finished. She tensed just a little as he grazed a thumb over the back of her shoulder in a familiar way. Loki suddenly remembered how she had reacted to him kissing her and stopped. “Apologies. I’m being overly familiar.”

Amelia squinted at him, appearing to take in what he said very carefully. “It isn’t, um, it’s okay.”

Loki resumed the casual touching of her shoulder, smiling as she finally relaxed under his touches. For some reason, he really didn’t want to scare this one off. “Good.” Amelia finished up her food and he cleaned the table off before they headed into the second half of the museum. Instead of offering up his arm this time he cautiously took her hand. She seemed to allow it, even lacing their fingers together. Loki gave a light squeeze and held onto her as they looked at exhibits. As they reached the end of the museum, he pulled her a little closer, sliding his arm over her shoulder as they took in the last of it.

Amelia allowed it, sliding her own arm around his waist. They walked out to the front, Loki calling his driver. “So um, I guess this was it?”

Loki nodded. He normally could get with a girl after a first or second date, but something told him he wasn’t going to get more than possibly a kiss from Amelia. “All I had planned.” The driver pulled up and Loki opened the door for her, helping her in.

Once he was in Amelia turned to him. “Maybe next time, um, we could go to the Museum of Art?”

“Well, we could do that if you’d like. I’ve donated a few pieces there so I’ve seen it many times.”

“Oh.” Amelia thought the date had been going well which was why she was suggesting a third, but it sounded like Loki didn’t want that. Silence enveloped the car ride as Amelia began to feel more awkward by the second.

Loki finally broke the silence. “We could also go to the zoo, weather permitting.”

Amelia perked up when he spoke and looked at him. “I haven’t been to the zoo in ages!”

Loki laughed. “Neither have I, but I hear it’s a lovely zoo here in town. When would you like to go?”

Amelia wrung her hands together and almost threw her head back in exasperation. She was beginning to really like him despite trying not to. “Well, I work Monday through Fridays until five p.m. I really can’t afford to take work off.”

He nodded at her. “Tomorrow is Sunday.”

Amelia looked at him. “You’d want to see me again so soon?”

“Of course!” Loki took her hand, squeezing it lightly. “Tomorrow? I can pick you up early so that we can do breakfast?”

Amelia nodded. “That sounds nice. 9 A.M. would be good.” She was staring at her lap where his hand was, she felt those butterflies filling her stomach again as she planned a _third_ date with the man. Wanda was never going to let her live it down.


	3. Date 3

Amelia had been right about Wanda not letting it go. Not only had her best friend talked her ear off about it for an hour after the date, she also woke at 7:30 a.m. to numerous texts from her friend full of eggplant emojis. She rolled her eyes and set her phone back down, stretching as she began to get ready for a day at the zoo. She opted for a pair of jean shorts, a t-shirt that she tucked in, and the same sneakers from the day before. Re-braiding her hair she checked the time on her phone and saw a message from Loki stating that he was on his way.

Amelia headed downstairs so that she would be waiting for him, thinking about the last time she went on a second much less a third date. It had been when she was in college working on her Master’s degree. She shook her head trying to not think of the negative memories she had associated with the dating world and smiled when Loki’s driver pulled up. She waited for Loki to get the door for her, smiling when he complimented her. 

“I hope you don’t mind; I’m taking you to a rather nice place for breakfast.”

Amelia figured he just couldn’t help flaunting money to girls he liked and shook her head. “That’s okay. As long as there is coffee, I think I’ll be okay with it.”

“Trust me, there’s coffee.” He laughed. “I myself am in dire need of the stuff as well.”

They pulled up to the breakfast place which appeared to be a small hole in the wall called the Wild Thyme café. Amelia looked to Loki and then back at the restaurant once they were out of the car. “I’ve never heard of this place.”

“It’s a wonderful little hole in the wall. I usually come here a couple times a month. I think you’ll enjoy their coffee.”

Amelia smiled as he led them in, the host perked up when she saw Loki. “Mr. Laufeyson! It’s so lovely to see you. Your usual table but for two?” She looked over at Amelia who now felt like she was being judged next to Loki.

Loki nodded. “Yes, please. And double the usual amount of coffee.” They walked to the table that was at the back of the restaurant and Amelia sat in the chair trying to take up as little space as possible every time the hostess looked over at them. “Is something wrong?”

Amelia looked at him. “I feel like, uh, the hostess is probably judging me.”

“Ah.” He smirked a bit. “I don’t know how much you have read up on me, but I do have a bit of a, um, reputation.” He quickly clarified, “I’ve never brought a date here though.”

She nodded. “I read up on some of the gossip rags this past week.” A flush overtook her cheeks as she admitted to researching Loki. “I was curious as to what I was getting myself into with a second date.”

Loki laughed. “That’s understandable.”

Amelia bit her lip under his gaze. “You seem to be a bit of a ladies’ man.”

Loki shrugged. “That is what the papers say.”

“So why me?”

He blinked at the question. Why not her was a better question. He thought for a moment. “Well, at first you looked like a challenge, just sitting there in a bar reading your book. Then I saw you at the Barnes & Noble and I had to talk to you again because it’s so rare for me to a see a girl twice.” He looked up as their waiter brought over a French press of coffee and two cups. He waited for the coffees to be poured and sipped his as is. “The third time I saw you, however, I knew I _had_ to go out with you at least once.”

Amelia flushed more and looked at the cup of coffee that had been placed in front of her. She grabbed the fresh cream and some sweetener. Loki just waited patiently for her to respond to what he had said. She finally spoke, “I guess that’s a good enough reason. My best friend, Wanda, would probably be of the same opinion.”

“So, you’ve told your best friend about me?”

“I…I had no choice. She heard you call me and set up the first date. Plus, without Wanda I would have been very underdressed for Ikara and would have had no clue who you were.”

“I probably would have preferred you not knowing anything about me, honestly. Would save me some embarrassment about what the gossip rags say.” He laughed which made her smile. Amelia sipped her coffee and went wide eyed. “I told you it was good coffee.”

“It’s the best I’ve ever had.” She took another sip. The waiter came over taking their order, Loki thought about ordering for Amelia but decided that she probably wouldn’t care for that. She ordered the eggs benedict and Loki ordered himself the same, handing the menus back to the waiter. He watched as Amelia turned back to the coffee. “Seriously, this coffee is amazing.”

“So, in all your sleuthing with your best friend, what did you find out about me?”

“That you’ve had three girlfriends in just as many months. None of them last very long.” She had put on a matter-of-fact voice. “I found out things that I shouldn’t know about a date, such as your net-worth and that your brother is a Thor Odinson, the rugby player.”

Loki was impressed, she had done her research. He guessed that was what you get when you go after a librarian. “And none of that made you want to cancel?”

She shook her head. “No, I wanted to see if you actually listened to me about a low-key date.”

Suddenly glad he took Thor’s advice he leaned forward a bit. “Did I pass the test?”

“Well, we’re here on a third date and I haven’t done that since I was in college, so yes, you passed the test.” She laughed a bit and adjusted in her seat. “I am excited for the zoo as well.”

“As am I.” The two of them enjoyed their breakfast and Amelia looked thoroughly pleased with the food. Loki paid the check and led her outside. “Shall we away to look at animals?”

It was near two p.m. by the time they wrapped up their trip through the zoo, having taken a long amount of time talking about elephants. They were apparently Amelia’s favorite animal and she knew an inordinate amount of information about them. She put her hand to her mouth after she realized she had talked for 20 minutes about them. Loki had merely thought that it was adorable and waved off any attempts at apology. On the way out of the zoo, Loki looked in the gift shop and told Amelia to hold on.

Amelia waited outside the gift shop at his request, furrowing her eyebrows. It was five minutes before he came out carrying a stuffed elephant that he handed to her. She tried to contain her excitement but found it hard to do. Those pesky butterflies were back. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you so much.”

Loki looked surprised at the kiss. He pulled her to the side of the gift shop, out of the walkway and leaned in. “Someone told me that you are supposed to _ask_ before you kiss another.”

Amelia blushed. “Oh! I’m sorry, should I have not…” Loki cut her off with a quick, soft kiss on the lips. She looked up at him and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him again, this time the two of them were both invested in the kiss. They pulled apart after only a couple of seconds, Amelia realizing how public they were being buried her face in the stuffed elephant.

Loki laughed and took her hand. “Come, let’s go somewhere quiet for lunch.”

She let herself be led out of the zoo and back to his car before asking. “And where would that be?”

“Well I have two options. We can go to the deli by your library or, we can go back to my place and order in.” He grabbed one of her hands, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

Amelia looked at him, watching everything as if in slow motion. “Your place sounds nice, but I’m not going to…” Her resolve wavered and her voice trailed off. She found it harder to talk to him when his driver was present.

He smiled at her. “I expect nothing of the sort. Simply lunch and conversation.” Amelia studied him and for some reason believed him. She didn’t know why she nodded in agreement to go back to wherever he lived. The driver took them to Loki’s building. Amelia looked up at the 20-story building and then back at Loki. She had a feeling she knew where this was going as he led her inside to the elevator. He inserted a key into the panel and hit the button for the penthouse. Yup, she thought, this was exactly where she figured they would be going. They got off at the top floor which led to a small marble hallway and he turned to her. “Welcome to my place.”

Amelia took in the luxurious place in awe. Her studio apartment could fit in here nearly ten times over. It was all sleek and modern, something she had anticipated after reading the _Forbes_ article on him. He showed her the kitchen, living room, and half bathroom that she could use if needed and then sat down on a very comfortable looking couch. “It’s like it’s out of a magazine.” She said softly, sitting just a little under a foot away from him.

Loki laughed at her. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She didn’t notice him watching her as she took in everything around her. From the fine art on the walls to the big flat screen tv to a kitchen that a chef would kill for.

Amelia looked at him. “This usually works on all the girls doesn’t it?”

Loki leaned over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. “Usually, yes. But I have a feeling it won’t work on you.”

Amelia shook her head, letting herself be pulled into his arms. “No, I’m afraid not. It is a lovely place though. I’m in a tiny studio apartment, so this is…just wow.”

Loki tipped her chin up to him and kissed her very softly again. She giggled, blushing as she kissed him back. “Aren’t you just sweet?” He whispered against her lips before pressing their lips back together.

Amelia wriggled free after a few minutes of kissing him and moved to the other side of the couch. “I was promised lunch.” She coughed and tried to regain her composure. Her cheeks felt flushed and she had that burning sensation that indicated she was getting turned on. Amelia realized she needed to hit the brakes on what they were doing.

Loki leaned back, looking smug in her opinion, and nodded. “That you were. What would you like?”

“Well, I don’t know what the options are for this neighborhood.”

“Well pizza is always a great option. Or we can order from the steakhouse down the road.”

“Pizza sounds nice.” Loki nodded and ordered the type of pizza she requested, pepperoni with extra cheese.

Loki sat next to her at his bar as they ate the pizza. “So, Amelia, tell me what your last name is, I never asked.”

“Clermont.” She took a bite of her slice. “And before you ask, I’m estranged from my family, so we don’t talk about that.” Amelia side eyed him, as if she were trying to decide what she was going to say next was worth it. “I also have a…complicated past with dating.”

Loki nodded. “I won’t ask unless you want to share.” He was curious what her complicated past was, but he wouldn’t push. He received a grateful look and she turned back to her pizza. “How long have you been a librarian?”

“About five years. I got my master’s degree a little late.” She paused, chewing a bite of pizza. “I’m 32 if you must know.”

Loki nodded. “I wasn’t going to ask your age. What did you do before libraries?”

“What is this, 20 questions?” She gave him a slightly annoyed look.

Loki laughed. “I’m sorry, I am just trying to get to know you. I’ve never had to…” He trailed off searching for the right words.

“Work this hard before?” she took a sip of her water.

Loki tipped his head. “Something like that.”

“Well, I’m not sorry for making you earn my trust.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Loki turned back to his own food. When they finished up, she helped him put away the leftovers and washed her hands before sitting back down on the couch. Loki sat directly next to her, his arm taking its new seemingly natural position over her shoulder. “Come here.”

Amelia allowed him to pull her into his side, his other hand coming over and stroking her cheek. He studied her face, taking all of her in before he pressed their lips together again. Amelia kissed back, leaning into him this time. He felt her arms sliding around him as he deepened the kiss. Loki wasn’t going to push but he just wanted to keep kissing her. Something about her soft lips pressed up against his made it feel like he’d never kissed anyone quite right before.

Amelia made a soft noise that Loki recognized as one of arousal and it made him have to adjust his pants. He slid his hands to her waist and pulled her over him, so she was straddling him. “Nothing more than kissing.” He whispered against her when she pulled back. The words were more for himself than for her. Amelia nodded, her cheeks pink with arousal and she put her arms around his neck.

Amelia nodded at him. “Nothing more than kissing,” She parroted back at him before kissing him again. Loki didn’t move his hands from her hips and gripped them tighter as if he were holding her in place. She couldn’t believe she was making out with him, surely date three was an appropriate length of time. Eyes slid closed as one his mouth moved from kissing her to leading a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Her fingers slid through his hair as she arched her neck for him.

Loki bit very lightly, causing her to moan and her hips to betray her, trying to rub against him. His hands held her firm so she couldn’t do it and he chuckled against her skin. Loki bit down again, this time firmer and applying a bit of suction. Amelia wriggled against the grasp on her hips, the hand in his hair tugging lightly. Loki growled against her neck and relented, pulling her hips down against him. “Is that what you want?” He moved to look at her as he pulled her hips down again. Amelia gasped as she felt his arousal against her, letting him pull her against him. She simply nodded in response to his question and then his lips were back on hers for barely a moment before he pushed her off gently. “No.”

Amelia’s eyes flew open at being told no and looked at him as she was sat back on the couch next to him. “But Loki,” She panted.

His green eyes locked on hers and he gave her a half smile before cutting her off. “Trust me, telling you no is not easy.” Loki grabbed her hand and squeezed. “But you said no more than kissing.”

“Maybe it’s time I went home?” She said it softly as if she didn’t want to and she felt her heart give a slight pang when he agreed with her.

“I’ll have my driver take you home, if that’s ok?”

“Yea.” She grabbed her purse and stuffed elephant as he summoned the driver. He walked her to the elevator, kissing her one last time. “Loki.”

“Shh,” He stroked her cheek. “I’ll text you later this week.”

Amelia nodded and headed down. She barely registered getting into the Audi or being dropped off at her small, bare studio apartment. Everything was hot and cold at once. Laying on her bed she curled around the stuffed elephant trying to make sense of what had happened.

Loki stood under the ice-cold water stream, trying to cool himself off. He couldn’t remember the last time he had put a stop to something. Stopping something when he was getting physical green lights hadn’t been easy. He leaned against the shower wall, trying to think of how nice she had felt in his arms, but all he could think about was how he wanted to do right by Amelia Clermont.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smutty.

Amelia woke on Monday morning to get ready for work and grabbed her phone. There was a message from Wanda but nothing from Loki. She put the phone back down and went into the bathroom to get ready. Staring at herself for a second, she gasped putting her hand to her throat. On the side of her neck was a thin bruise mark that could only be a hickey. She immediately began to see if her meager makeup collection would be able to cover the bruise. After fifteen minutes, she came to the painful realization that it wouldn’t. Wanda was going to have a field day.

On her way to work she checked her messages again, this time sending a text to Loki first. “You left a mark on my neck, you know.”

As she arrived at work her phone buzzed as he responded with an apology and a request for dinner at his place on Saturday. She’d have to think about that. Amelia had the feeling that Loki wasn’t very sorry for leaving a mark on her neck at all. She sent back a text saying she’d think about Saturday. She fluffed out her hair as she sat down to begin checking in the overnight returns, hoping that having her hair down would at least hide the mark to keep it away from Wanda’s prying eyes.

Wanda came over, to help with the returns, and grinned at Amelia. “How was your weekend?”

“Very busy, thank you.” Amelia was trying to keep it to a minimum, hoping to deter Wanda from begging for details. It didn’t work. Wanda pumped her with questions for the full hours before they opened the library doors.

“And what is _that_.” Wanda immediately grabbed Amelia’s hair, pushing it aside after catching a glimpse of the mark on her neck. “Oooh! You two did have a good weekend didn’t you. Tell me about that!”

“We just kissed.” Amelia looked at Wanda’s disbelieving face and threw up her hands. “Seriously, we just kissed. He stopped us from going any further.”

Wanda clapped. “He likes you! That’s excellent news.”

“Yes, but why’d he stop? I gave him the green light.”

Wanda thought for a minute. “Maybe, he’s trying to take it slow because of the way you freaked out over the first kiss?”

Amelia sighed. “You’re probably right. It’s probably best we didn’t do anything yesterday. He wants to meet again for dinner at his place on Saturday.”

“We’re going shopping.”

“Why is that your answer to _everything_?”

“Because, darling, I’m willing to bet your underwear needs an update for this date.”

Amelia blushed and turned her attentions to opening the doors. “I…don’t think it’s that kind of…oh for heaven’s sake stop looking at me like that Wanda. We’ll go shopping on Wednesday, okay?” Amelia text Loki back on her lunch break that she would have dinner with him on Saturday but suggested that they do it at her place instead. Loki agreed and they set a time. Amelia turned to Wanda and sighed. “I don’t know what to cook either.”

“Oh, that’s easy, cook the one thing you’re best at.”

“That would be cheesecake.” Amelia laughed. “I don’t think that my culinary skills are going to impress this man. Maybe I just order food and we do that?”

“No way. You had the chance for ordered in food by going over to his place, you chose to have him come over to your tiny little studio. You have to cook.”

Amelia nodded. “When you’re right you’re right. Well I’ve got a few days to figure it out.”

Wednesday came faster than Amelia would have liked. She dreaded shopping, spending money on clothes seemed frivolous to her, and especially on some kind of matching underwear set. Wanda, however, was insistent and helped her pick out a bra and thong set that was green with black trim. “You’ll look wonderful in this! Have you thought about what you’re going to make?”

Amelia nodded. “I am going to make the cheesecake; I’m taking Friday off to go shopping and bake it. I was thinking for dinner we’d order in.”

“Well, I guess ordering in is good. Need any help cleaning up before he gets there?”

Amelia smiled at her friend. “That would be lovely. He’s supposed to be there at five.”

“Good. I’ll be there at 8 a.m. and we will clean your place to sparkling levels.”

Friday night Amelia began making her signature dessert dish. A delicious lemon cheesecake with Biscoff cookies used for the crust. She decorated it with candied lemon slices and slid it in the fridge for the next day. Making cheesecakes were always a process but one which she enjoyed. She then turned to her apartment and frowned. There were books everywhere. It was going to take the better part of the next morning for her and Wanda to get them organized and put in decent areas.

Wanda was there promptly at eight as promised. Amelia answered the door still in pajamas and squinted because she hadn’t even bothered with her glasses yet. “I thought you were joking.”

“I never joke when I’m trying to get my best friend in a committed relationship with our cities top bachelor.”

Amelia rolled her eyes and stumbled into the bedroom, finding her glasses, and pushing them up her nose. She blinked as Wanda began picking up books and organizing them quickly onto shelves. She was glad they were both librarians, it would make the organization of the books go quickly. “I’m going to hop in the shower so that my hair has time to dry.”

Wanda waved her off, paying attention to the 10 or 15 stacks of books more than her. Amelia hopped into the shower and took a scalding hot one, scrubbing herself clean. She came out twenty minutes later with her hair wrapped up and saw that Wanda had managed to organize half the stacks at least. “You have too many books. You know you can borrow them from a place called a library?”

Amelia laughed. “But nothing beats the smell and feel of a new book. Or an old book.” She began helping organize the last of the stacks and sighed. “Well it does look nice having all my books in their proper place.” She and Wanda spent the rest of the morning cleaning and organizing the apartment. It wasn’t terribly bad, but it was obvious that, outside of Wanda, Amelia did not entertain. Amelia shooed Wanda out of the apartment, refusing to let her friend do her hair or makeup again. “I got this. He really seemed into me when it was simple, so I’m going simple.”

Amelia sighed once she was alone and checked the time. Three p.m. She had precisely two hours to get ready before Loki would be here. Dressing in the new underwear and bra she took in her figure in the mirror. “Well, at least if something happens, I have new underwear.”

Loki checked his phone for the time and smiled, right on time. He had ordered a bouquet of multicolored tulips from a fancy flower shop that he had just picked up. Loki wasn’t counting on sex being a thing that happened, but he was counting on impressing her again. Plus, he owed an apology for marking her, even if he wasn’t that sorry about it. He dismissed his driver for a few hours and punched the code that Amelia had text him into the door. She was apartment 515. He frowned as he took in the building and the rickety elevator. Loki was used to the finer things in life so having to be here, in an economy apartment building, was a new experience for him.

Loki knocked on her door a few minutes past five. He heard her rustling around and imagined she was probably trying to straighten her clothes out. She opened the door and he took her in. Amelia was wearing a black skirt, a matching black blouse, and was barefoot. Her hair was loose and wavy down just past her shoulders. Loki couldn’t help but grin at her matching him aesthetically. “Amelia, you look lovely.”

Amelia pushed her glasses up nervously at the compliment and took the tulips when they were offered to her. “Oh, these are lovely, Loki! Come in, come in.”

Loki came in and looked around. She hadn’t been kidding about her small place. There was a bed in the far-left corner, a small love seat, and the walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled to the brim in some instances. There was no art on the walls and the kitchen looked like it barely fit one person. “What do you have in store for me, Amelia?”

He could see in her eyes she was slightly embarrassed to have him in the 500 square foot home but was trying to not show it. “Well I thought we could order from a local Thai place and then I made a special dessert last night.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “You baked for me?”

She nodded. “It probably isn’t as good as some of the food you have had, but it is my specialty.” Amelia moved to the kitchen, digging out a vase for the tulips. “Those tulips are truly exceptional.” Loki watched as she put them in water. “Thank you so much.”

Loki walked over and one hand on her hip from behind as she was arranging them. “I felt an apology was due, considering I accidentally gave you a visible mark.” He stressed the word visible. Loki was one who loved to mark the women he slept with and he wanted to leave marks all over Amelia. He pulled her hair back to see the faint yellowing of the faded bruise and ran the back of his fingers over it lightly, enjoying as she shuddered under his touch. “I am sorry for any embarrassment this caused you.”

Amelia shrugged. “I just wore my braid on the opposite side this week.”

“Good solution.” As she finished arranging the tulips, he slid the hand on her hip up to her waist and pulled her back to him, hugging her. Tonight, he wanted to learn what made this little librarian tick. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the bruise before nipping it lightly. She protested and wriggled away from him, making him laugh. “Sorry, you just look so appetizing.”

“Save your appetite for the food.” She squinted at him suspiciously. Loki put his hands in his pockets and just stared at her with mischief on his face. The two of them sat down on her couch and Loki slid his arm around her shoulders as they decided what they wanted from the Thai restaurant. He insisted on paying since she had so generously made him a cheesecake. While they waited, he commented on her book collection and how impressed by it was. Loki had a feeling that her money went into the beloved books. Amelia perked up at his interest and began talking excitedly about a new book she had purchased when she went shopping on Wednesday with Wanda.

Loki leaned back on to one arm of the couch as she talked, enjoying her excitement over talking about the book. He beckoned for her. “Come, I want to hold you.” Amelia flushed a little but scooted just a bit a closer squealing when Loki grabbed her and pulled her under his arm so that she was laid back against is chest. “That’s better. Continue.” Amelia went back into detail on the book and how she had already almost finished it because she spent the day before reading it while the cheesecake had baked. “I thought you didn’t get much time off from work?”

Amelia nodded. “That’s correct, but I wanted to um, get the cheesecake right for you, so I took the day off. I had enough PTO.”

“Oh, well that is good. How much of it do you get a year?” He began to softly run his fingers over her waistline, feeling her shift under him.

“I get about 11 days a year. Right now, I have three left because I had a bad flu at the beginning of the year.”

Loki nodded, thinking that was a shame. How was he to get her out of the country when she didn’t have the time off? His brain wandered for a moment thinking he could make her his pet, but she seemed to like working. He moved his hand absentmindedly up to her hair and began playing with it. Amelia melted against him when he did that causing Loki to smile. “You like me playing with your hair, Amelia?”

Amelia only nodded against him, letting out a soft noise of pleasure. The two of them jumped when there was a knock at the door. Amelia moved so Loki could go and sign for the food. They set themselves up at the tiny dining room table that was made to hold only two people and ate their food in mostly silence.

Amelia didn’t know what to say. Every time she looked at Loki, he was either looking at her like she was something he’d never seen before or like she was a snack. It was a little unnerving for her truth be told. They finished up their Thai food and she moved to the fridge, bending over to get the cheesecake out. When she turned around, holding the confection, she saw Loki was staring right at where her ass had been. His eyes slowly raked up her body to the treat she had made and went wide-eyed. “Amelia, that looks fantastic.”

Amelia smiled and set it on the counter, carefully cutting two thick slices out. “Like I said, cheesecakes are my specialty.” She carried the two slices over and set one in front of Loki. “I just hope you like lemon.”

“I happen to enjoy lemon flavored things very much.” Amelia watched him closely for a reaction as he took his first bite of the cheesecake. Loki’s eyes went wide, and he smiled at her. “This is delicious, Amelia! I honestly think this is one of the best cheesecakes I’ve ever had.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to lay it on so thick, Loki. I know you’ve probably had better.”

Loki shook his head. “I mean it, this is brilliant.” She watched as he tucked in, finishing his slice quickly. Laughing she ate her own figuring he was just trying to butter her up.

They finished with their dessert and Amelia washed up the two dishes. Loki came behind her, sliding his hands from her waist to her hips. She gasped as he leaned in and kissed her neck, his hands roaming everywhere except her breasts. Lips found the bruised spot her neck and teeth scraped it again. She sighed. “Don’t mark me visibly please.” As she processed what she just said her eyes went wide.

Loki picked up on it immediately and put his lips next to her ear, whispering. “Where should I mark you then, kitten?”

Amelia shuddered at him using an affectionate pet name like that. “I didn’t…I meant…”

Loki cut her off by turning her around and kissing her on the mouth. She gave a surprised gasp as the hands that had been roaming her waist and stomach grabbed her hips and pulled her in close. Loki kissed her passionately for a few seconds before his hands slid down and he grabbed her thighs, crouching to lift her up. Amelia’s arms went around his neck and she clung to him tightly. “Loki!”

The only response she got from him was a smile as he carried her over to her run-down couch. He sat down on the couch setting her on his lap so that she was straddling him. “Now then, I think this is much better position for us to be in after our dinner and dessert.”

Amelia felt herself blushing again and left her arms around his neck. “Oh, it is, is it?”

Loki gave her a smile that was bordering on predatory, rubbing at her thighs. He nodded, “Yes, it is.” His hands moved up to her hips and pulled her closer. Amelia let him pull her in and leaned in, kissing him. Loki dug his fingers into her, kissing back hard and deep. She moaned as he probed with his tongue, invading her mouth. They stayed like that for several minutes before Loki finally pulled back. His fingers deftly unbuttoning her blouse without even asking permission. Amelia gasped and almost went to stop him, but his fingers grazed the top of her breasts and he hummed in appreciation. “Green is one of my favorite colors.”

Before Amelia could respond he was unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and pushing her blouse off her shoulders. She shrugged it to the floor and sat there in her skirt and bra, staring at him. His fingertips grazed the lace cups and then trailed up to her neck, his hand grabbing at her throat very lightly. Amelia held her chin up, letting him manhandle her. Amelia felt paralyzed, she was turned on and a little frightened.

Loki sensed the fear coming off of Amelia and released her throat. “I won’t hurt you, kitten. Now, tell me where you will allow me to mark you.” 

Amelia flushed more. “I don’t know, just not visible?” He dodged her attempt at a kiss and instead dove for the top of one of her breasts. Loki kissed it and then he bit down causing her to yelp in surprised pain. Fingers dug tight into his hair and tugged, but he didn’t let go. Pulling off once he had left a decent sized purpling bruise, he reached behind her and unclasped the bra. Amelia immediately covered her breasts in shyness when the bra came off. “Loki…” Her voice was a whisper.

“Shh. I promise I won’t hurt you. Biting is the worst I’ll do tonight.” He carefully pulled her hands away, revealing her large breasts to him. “Did you not like me biting you?” His tongue darted out licking where he had bitten and then his mouth slowly moved to the nipple.

“I…oh.” Amelia kept her grip on his hair, throwing her own head back as his tongue worked the nipple. “You are making it hard to answer questions.”

Loki released the nipple, scraping his teeth along it as he did, and smiled up at her. “Good. I want you to have a hard time answering me tonight.”

“Loki, are you…are you sure?” Her question faded off as he moved to the other nipple giving it the same tongue and teeth treatment.

“Am I sure of what, kitten?” Loki rubbed her hips with his hands, pulling her close.

“That you want…me.”

Loki smiled at her shy tone and pressed his lips against hers again. “Oh, I am sure. Are you sure you want to go further?”

Loki’s hands rubbed at her hips, sliding up her waist as he watched her consider his question. One hand slid up to a breast and began to massage it, his thumb flicking over the nipple. Amelia whimpered, seemingly unable to answer. Loki smirked and put his mouth back on the other nipple, sucking with a little more force until she moaned his name. He didn’t want to give her time to think, he was practically dying to have this shy little librarian under him.

Amelia stroked Loki’s hair, trying to think through the fog of arousal as he played with her breasts, alternating nipples, and biting occasionally. It had been at least 7 years since she had been with anyone and it was making her self-conscious. “Loki…Loki…” She was trying to say something when his hand slid up her skirt, rubbing her thigh. “It…it’s been _years_ since…since…” Her words were cut off as he began playing with the hem of her underwear.

“Years since what, kitten?” There he went calling her that again. She always thought she hated pet names but hearing him practically purr the word kitten at her made her insides flip. Amelia went to speak again but his mouth was moving up to her neck and then to her mouth again, cutting her off. She moaned against his lips as the fingers at the hem of her underwear moved to the front, pressing gently against her. Loki pulled back from kissing her as he massaged her through her panties. “Mm, years since what?”

Amelia vaguely heard him repeat the question and rocked down against his hand intuitively. “Since I… Since I’ve been with someone.”

“Oh, kitten.” He began to rub a little harder and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging against him as she began to move with him. “It’s just like riding a bike. Trust me.”

Loki suddenly pulled away and moved her, standing her in front of him. She whined before she could stop herself and put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. He reached out and pulled her skirt down. Amelia stood shyly in front of him naked except for her thong. “Loki, I…just…” She trailed off again, having difficulty finding the words to say as Loki dug his fingers into the side of her thong and pulled it down and helped her step out of it. Before she could say anything, she was back in his lap naked against his fully clothed self.

“That is much better. You are so beautiful.” Hands were exploring her body making her protests fail to come out. Amelia was certain she could go on forever with him exploring her like this. Part of her wanted it to stop due to her inexperience but the other part of her wanted this.

Amelia whispered, barely audible against Loki. “I…I trust you.” 

“Good.” Loki growled and his hand was back between her legs, fingers exploring her folds. Amelia couldn’t believe how wet she was and whimpered when Loki spread some of the wetness from her opening up to her clit. Her whole body jerked in surprise as he began to run small circles around it, careful to not touch the bundle of nerves directly.

Amelia moaned his name in response to the teasing. She opened her eyes to see Loki studying her face intently. A smile crossed his lips when they made eye contact and he slid his finger over her clit slowly. Amelia moaned a little louder as his fingers began to manipulate her. “Loki…”

Loki’s played with her clit for what felt like an eternity, working her up. She gripped his shirt, burying her face against his neck as she felt herself getting close to an orgasm. Loki’s free arm wrapped around her to hug her to him. “Are you ready, kitten?”

“R…r…ready?” She was confused, of course she was ready to cum. Her hips were moving enthusiastically against his hand when his fingers slid back down to her entrance and two of them slid in with ease. “Loki!” Loki dug his free hand into her hair, holding her tight against him as he began to move his fingers in her.

“This is just a taste of what I’m going to do to you tonight.” He whispered the words against her ear and then flicked his fingers inside her in such a way that she saw stars. Amelia clung to him and moaned loudly, releasing after a few movements against her g-spot. His name escaped her lips as her hips jerked against him, more wetness gushing forward.

Loki smiled, stroking her hair as she began to pant against him. He kept his fingers in her, working her down slowly. Amelia jerked her hips towards the fingers again and he chuckled. “Shhh.” His fingers slid out of her and he licked them clean. “Oh, you taste delightful.” Amelia stirred against him in embarrassment and he chuckled, holding her close to him.

They sat on the couch like that for a few minutes before Amelia’s hand went down his clothed chest and touched the bulge in the front of his pants. “What…what about…”

Loki grinned at her. She was going to make this easier than he thought. “What about it?” Amelia suddenly had a pensive yet nervous look on her face. She slid away from Loki, kneeling in front of him. She began to fumble a little with his belt, her hands shaking just a little as she got it undone. Loki watched her, his hands at his side. Amelia unbuttoned and unzipped his pants next. “Here let me help.”

Loki reached down and pulled himself out, watching as her eyes went wide as she saw the size. She looked from his cock and then back up at him before obviously steeling her resolve. Loki moaned as Amelia’s hand wrapped around him and began to stroke gently. She worked her hand over him for a minute before moving her head forward and licking the head. Amelia slid him in her mouth and began to move her head back and forth slowly.

Loki moaned her name. “Amelia…” He combed a hand through her hair and let her go at her pace for a bit before he couldn’t handle it and slid himself a bit deeper in her mouth. He felt her jerk in surprise, but she didn’t pull back. She actually pushed herself further, taking him as deep as she could and holding him there until her gag reflex kicked in and forced her off. She was panting, staring up at him. Loki growled. “Do it again, kitten.”

Amelia nodded and did as she was told. Loki moaned as she alternated between swallowing as much as she could of his cock and working the head with her tongue. He buried his hand in her head holding her still. Loki began to thrust into her mouth, groaning at the warm wetness of her mouth. He only lasted a minute before he came hard in her mouth. Amelia made a surprised noise and went to jerk back but he held her in place, his dominant side coming out more than he had meant it to.

Loki released Amelia and leaned back on the couch, panting. He watched as she swallowed, wiping her mouth. Her face was covered in spit and tears from the gagging. He couldn’t help but think how beautifully used she looked. “Come here.” He beckoned, pulling her up into his lap.

Amelia crawled into Loki’s lap almost obediently. Who was she becoming? She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled down against his chest, shivering a bit since she was naked. Loki wrapped around her and they were silent for several minutes as they both tried to catch their breath. Loki finally spoke, “You are amazing, kitten.”

Amelia scrunched her face. “Why are you calling me that?”

She watched him think about it for a second before he responded. “Because I want to take care of you like a kitten. You practically purr when you’re happy. I want to make you purr more often.”

Amelia nodded, accepting the answer. “I’ll allow it.”

Loki glanced at the time. “Oh, it’s almost 10. Should I leave?”

Amelia looked at her tiny bed uncomfortable bed, the prospect of going to bed didn’t appeal to her right now. “Probably? Can I see you tomorrow though?” She flushed as she asked the question, she was eager to see him again.

Loki nodded. “Of course, you can see me tomorrow. You name the time and place.”

“Um, I don’t really care where, but as early as possible.” She buried her face against his neck. Loki chuckled and hugged her tight.

“Alright kitten. I’ll have my driver come pick you up at 9. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Amelia nodded. “That sounds lovely.”


	5. You are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Super possessive Loki.
> 
> Also brief mention of past rape, it's very brief but it is there.

Amelia was picked up promptly at 9 by Loki’s driver. She initiated a conversation very shyly with them, learning that they were a Russian woman named Natasha who had been working for Loki for three years. She held Loki in high regard and was pleased to be in his employ. Amelia smiled and talked with her a bit more, learning that she lived in the same building as Loki on the third floor. He apparently paid for her apartment. “He is very kind.” Natasha said with a barely still there Russian accent.

They arrived at Loki’s building around 9:30 and Natasha called Loki, letting her know they were there. Amelia walked into the building and waited at the elevator as instructed. It opened and Loki was there smiling at her. “Come on, I’ve got a delicious pot of coffee waiting for you and a tray of cinnamon rolls.” Amelia stepped onto the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Loki pulled her into a hug, grabbing her ass as he kissed her deeply. She made a soft noise, her arms going around his neck. “How did you sleep last night, hmm?”

“Poorly.” She answered honestly. Amelia had kept thinking about Loki being next to her, or the way his fingers had felt inside her. She had felt like she was being dosed with a potion that was making her obsessed with him and everything about him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He stroked her hair, leading her off the elevator as it got to the penthouse. “What made you sleep so poorly?”

Amelia walked into his place and sighed at the smell of coffee before answering. “Honestly, you.” She looked at him through her glasses, pushing them back up her nose. “I have never, I…”

Loki was stepping into the kitchen to pour them two cups of coffee from his French press. “I’m listening, kitten.”

There it was again, that pet name that made her feel some type of way. It made the words pour out of her like a waterfall. “I just, have never wanted to see someone like I want to see you. I look forward to your texts. Last night, I…we…I’ve never let someone treat me the way you treat me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow as he placed her cup and the new container of creamer in front of her on the counter. “What do you mean?”

“You got very…persistent. No, that’s not the word. Dominant.”

“Oh, did you not…”

Amelia cut him off. “And I liked it.” The words came out in a whisper and she flushed a bright red as Loki smiled. “I’ve never been one to…allow that kind of treatment towards me.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.” He leaned against the counter, sipping his cup of black coffee as Amelia began doctoring hers up. He stuck his free hand in the pocket of his trousers. “I can do that more often if you like, kitten.”

Amelia nodded at him. “I…I think I might be okay with it. I just…have been confused lately.”

“Anything I can do to help to bring clarity?”

Amelia thought about it and studied him as he watched her. She took a sip of her coffee, realizing it was the same stuff from the café they had went to the previous weekend and smiled. “Keep being so sweet.”

Loki set his cup down and came over to her, taking her cup from her causing her to protest. He then kissed her gently. “I can gladly be sweet to you.” She felt the gravity and sincerity in his voice, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Amelia had given up on dating years ago because of shitty men. As Loki’s arms encircled her, though, she felt safe and warm. “You ready for some breakfast? You make cheesecake, I make cinnamon rolls.”

Amelia smiled as she saw the tray. “You made these?”

Loki laughed. “Alright, I acquired them. They’re from the café I took you too last weekend.”

Amelia laughed with him. “Well they look delicious.” Loki served up two plates and set them on the bar, gesturing for Amelia to sit. She took her cup of coffee over and sat down, waiting for him. The two of them ate their cinnamon rolls and first cups of coffee in silence.

Loki watched Amelia finish up her breakfast and thought about how wonderfully she had performed under his domineering side coming out the night before. He would need to talk to her more in depth about that and see if she wanted more, how far he could go, and all sorts of concerns regarding it. Loki had a dark side when it came to sex that he rarely explored because he tended to stick with one-night stands or short relationships. Amelia felt like the perfect opportunity to explore that.

“So, I know I said I would not ask, but I am curious, when was the last time before last night?”

Amelia choked on the last bit of her coffee, coughing a bit. “Um, the last time I was with someone was about 7 years ago. Technically.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Technically?”

Amelia suddenly became nervous, wringing her hands together. “My last boyfriend, sort of, uh…”

Loki stopped her. “You don’t have to tell me unless you want to, kitten. I wasn’t trying to pry so hard.”

Her eyes flitted away from him and she shook her head. “My last boyfriend didn’t know how to take no for an answer.” Loki felt a spike of anger in him. So that was why she was so shy and timid, she had been badly hurt. “Um, it took Wanda to get me out of the relationship. She kinda kicked his ass. But I hadn’t dated since then and definitely no sex.”

Loki noticed she was shaking and moved to get up, pulling her into his arms. “Shh, kitten.” He stroked her hair. “I am sorry I asked. I shouldn’t have pried.”

Amelia shook her head and then nuzzled against his chest. “It’s okay.”

Loki held her for a long time, petting her hair softly. He nudged her towards his living room, sitting her on the couch. “If I ever go far, you are to tell me, Amelia. I don’t just mean sexually either.”

Amelia nodded, kicking her tennis shoes off so she could tuck her feet under her and lean on him. “I will. I have a voice that I’m not afraid to use when I need to. You saw that the first two times you tried to ask me out.” She poked at his chest playfully.

Loki laughed, wrapping an arm around her. “That’s a fair point.” They spent the rest of the morning cuddled up on the couch with Amelia interrogating Loki about his business. Loki gladly told her about it, pleased that she was so interested. He thought for a minute and bit his lip before bringing up an event he had to go to the next month. “I was wondering if you might want to go with me to it?”

Amelia looked surprised. “I…that would…I mean I would love to go out with you next month, but Loki, I can’t…”

Loki looked at her in confusion. “Why not, kitten?”

Amelia took a deep breath and looked at him a little sheepishly. “I can’t afford the clothes that would be required for an event like that. The dress I bought for our first date wiped out my extra funds and I barely have any in savings.”

That was something Loki had forgot to consider. Amelia probably made around 50 grand a year compared to his several million. He studied her face and stroked her cheek. “I had not considered that. I apologize, Amelia.”

Amelia shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I can’t go. That sounds like it would be a fun event.”

Loki’s wheels were already turning. He knew he couldn’t offer it right now, but he would buy Amelia the clothes she needed for the event. She would be on his arm for that event and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Amelia felt embarrassed talking finances with Loki, but she knew an event like the one he was describing would require her to wear something from a designer, not just a 200-dollar dress from Nordstrom’s. Loki pulled her back down to him and she let him, curling back into him felt like the most wonderful sensation on the planet. Loki slid his hand through her hair again, stroking it softly. The fact that Amelia hadn’t slept well the night before caused her to slowly fall asleep against his side. The coffee had barely helped with keeping her awake. 

She awoke some time later when Loki shifted. “Mmph? Did I…did I fall asleep?”

Loki nodded. “You did. I am sorry I woke you; my arm was falling asleep.”

Amelia giggled. “I am so sorry, how long was I out?”

“About an hour.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” She rubbed her face, realizing that her glasses had been removed. “Where are my glasses?”

Loki handed them to her. “Thought it would be more comfortable for you to rest without them.”

“Thank you.” She looked up at him as she pushed the glasses up her nose. “I really am sorry that I fell asleep.”

“Really, there’s no need to apologize. I didn’t mind a single bit.” His tone suddenly went low and, in her opinion, slightly aggressive. “Now come here and kiss me.” Amelia found herself complying, moving to him, and pressing her lips against his. Loki slid a hand through her hair and gripped it, holding her in place as they kissed. She whimpered and grabbed onto his shirt. Loki finally released her and smiled mischievously at her. “I think I’d like to have some fun with you.”

Amelia blushed. “Fun how?”

“Oh, you naked in my lap last night was beautiful.” He stroked her cheek, kissing her again. “But I think having you naked in my bed sounds like a better proposition.” Amelia squeaked as her shirt was pulled over her head without notice. Loki’s hands were immediately unsnapping her bra and pulling it off as soon as her shirt was clear. “Stand up.”

“Loki!” His hand went to her throat, grabbing her lightly by the throat. She gasped as he directed her to stand up again. Amelia stood up slowly and Loki began unbuttoning her jeans. Amelia went to stop him, but he pushed her hands away and then slid the jeans down her hips.

“Do you really want me to stop?” He was grinning at her in a way that made her question her decision to trust him. Hands grasped her hips as he kissed her stomach. “Because I will, just tell me.”

Amelia thought for what felt like an inordinately long amount of time and then shook her head. “No.” Her voice was a whisper. The next thing Amelia knew is his fingers were pulling her panties down and she gasped as she was stood in front of him completely devoid of clothing.

“Good girl.” His voice was low and gravely. She watched as he adjusted himself before standing up and picking her up. This time, however, when he picked her up, he threw her over one shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. Amelia shouted his name again, making him laugh as he carried her to the bedroom. She heard him open the door and she tried to look around to take in the room.

It was done in greens and golds, something she hadn’t expected. There was a huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room that was a black wood of some sort. It had a black duvet and green sheets that she could see. There was a large walk in closet that they passed lined with expensive suits. She was set on the bed and now she could see a sleek ceiling fan and that the floor was hard wood. There was a large rug that was an emerald green with gold thread. The next thing she took in was how soft and comfortable the bed was compared to her own cheap bed.

“Stay.” Amelia bristled at the command but then fell silent as he began to pull his own clothes off. She became mesmerized as he revealed his body to her. He was toned and muscular, something she expected but seeing was a completely different thing. “Good girl.” Loki repeated the praise to her when he noticed she hadn’t moved. Amelia licked her lips without realizing it as he began to unbutton his pants. Loki gave a low chuckle. “Already want me in your mouth again, kitten?”

Amelia flushed. “I…what…” She looked up at him wide eyed.

“Don’t worry, I can arrange that quite soon for you.” Loki’s pants hit the floor and were followed by his boxer briefs. Amelia was finding it hard to believe that this specimen of a man wanted her, but the proof was right in front of her. Loki stopped once he was naked and stepped to the edge of the bed, running his hand through her hair and then removing her glasses. He set them on the nightstand and then took in her bright blue eyes. “Now, Amelia.” Her eyes snapped up when he said her name and she stared at him. “I need to know something. Are you on any birth control?” He cupped her face with one hand, thumb swiping over her lips.

Amelia shook her head. “No. I never …I…” Amelia made a mental note to make a doctor’s appointment if this was going to continue.

Loki silenced her with a kiss. “That’s okay. Just means we have to be extra careful, yea?”

Amelia nodded, letting him push her back on the bed. The pillow felt like it was a feather pillow and her head sunk into it. She couldn’t believe this was her life now. Loki climbed over her and began kissing on her, one hand roaming her body. Amelia rocked against Loki as his fingers began teasing her folds. All she wanted was those fingers back in her at this moment. “Please, please Loki.”

“Please what, kitten?” He teased her clit lightly.

Amelia gasped. “Please finger me again.” She hid her face after making her request. Loki merely laughed and then plunged two fingers into her wet entrance. “Loki…” Amelia was moaning as he fingered her, manipulating her g-spot like he had the night before. She felt herself moving to meet his movements with an eagerness.

Loki watched as she squirmed beneath him and brought her just to the cusp before removing his hand from her entirely. He laughed when she gasped and began to protest. “Shh. I’m going to take care of you, kitten.” Loki moved off of her to dig in his nightstand pulling out a condom. He turned back when he heard a moan and found Amelia stroking herself. He moved her hands away and tsked her. “Don’t you trust me to take care of you?” He leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear and whispering. “You’re my kitten now. I take care of my things.”

It was a change in the relationship that Loki hadn’t anticipated him making, but he was very into Amelia and he could feel how into him she was. He was going to lay claim to her now. Taking in her face as she processed what he had just said. Amelia whimpered, “I’m yours?”

“As of now, yes.” He kissed her hungrily before he rolled the condom on. “Are you ready for me?” He probed her with his fingers again, enjoying her squirming under his touch. When he felt she was sufficiently warmed up he very slowly entered her. The moment his cock entered her he wanted to slam home, but he remembered it had been seven years for her and moved slowly.

Amelia moaned under him, one of her hands going to his hair and the other gripping his bicep. He slowly pushed in her until he was all the way in. “Loki…” She was wincing as he stretched her and he stopped for a moment, letting her adjust.

“Tell me when you’re good.” Amelia nodded a few seconds later and Loki began to move in her. Moaning at how tight her she was. “Oh, good girl.” He kissed her again, feeling her respond by lifting her legs, giving him even better access. Loki pressed deeper when she did that and grabbed one of her thighs, holding her leg up. Amelia made a surprised noise and gripped his arm tighter.

The two of them moved against each other, slowly at first, for what felt like an eternity. Loki had wanted Amelia under him since the first night he saw her. Now that he had her he wanted to keep her here, as his beautiful, feisty, little pet. Her nails dug into his arm as he adjusted his thrust and hit her g-spot just right. Loki leaned in and kissed her, pressing himself as deep as he could get. Amelia made a noise that was a mixture of pleasure and pain as the head of his cock bumped up against her cervix. “Loki!”

Loki began picking up the pace with shallow, hard thrusts that made her make sounds that reminded him of mewling. “That’s my good girl.” Loki noticed Amelia seemed to respond to the possessiveness in his tone and decided to use it more. He leaned down, one hand digging into her hair and pulled just slightly, jerking her head to the side so he could whisper against her ear. “You are mine.” His whisper turned to a growl as felt Amelia clung to him, her walls tightening around him as his thrust hit her g-spot again.

Loki began to pant from the effort, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He bit down on her neck in the same spot as the previous weekend, re-marking her the yellow bruise. Loki slammed into her two more times, coming hard. His teeth released her neck slowly and he kissed softly, letting himself slowly slid out. He collapsed next to her and pulled her to him. Amelia turned towards him, nuzzling into his neck. “You bit my neck again.” Her voice was a whisper.

“Sorry, I just… you were responding very well to me being possessive.” He stroked her hair back and observed his work. “I couldn’t help it.” Amelia sleepily nuzzled him again as his fingers trailed over the bruise. “Are you okay?”

Amelia nodded. “Mmhmm. I do like the possessive stuff.” She softly said. Loki smiled, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Good, then you are mine now Amelia Clermont.” He pulled her head back by her hair, making her look at him. “Do you hear me, kitten?”

Amelia whimpered at her hair being pulled but then whispered an affirmative. “Yes, Loki.”

“Good.” He held her tightly to him as they fell into a lazy nap on the bed, Amelia tangling her legs with his.


	6. Best friend Betrayal

Saturday came slower than Amelia would have liked. They had plans again to spend another weekend together. When she woke up, however, her hopes of a good weekend were dashed when she felt an all too familiar cramp in her abdomen. She groaned and dashed to the bathroom. Yup, period. She groaned and cursed loudly. The first day of her cycle was always the worst. She would have to cancel on Loki because otherwise she’d be no fun.

Grabbing her phone, she reluctantly sent a text. “Not going to be able to hang out today. Sick.”

It was only a few minutes before she received a text back. “Sick how? What do you need?”

Amelia smiled at Loki’s kindness. After their conversation last week about being, well, official for lack of a better way to put it he did daily check-ins and even had come to lunch with her one day during the week. She thought about faking an illness but decided that she might as well be honest. She text back, “My period. First day is always the worst and this one feels particularly bad.”

Amelia set her phone on the nightstand and dug out her heating bear. It was a stuffed bear filled with beads that activated when put in the microwave. She heated it up and then curled around it on her bed, pressing it against her stomach. Amelia also grabbed one of the muscle relaxers her doctor had given her for her period issues. Hopefully if she was preventative enough, she could still have Sunday brunch with Loki tomorrow as planned. The mixture of the heat and muscle relaxer caused her to fall back into a light sleep.

Amelia woke up two hours later to someone knocking on her door. That shouldn’t be possible, she was in a locked building. She stirred, at some point in her sleep she had also grabbed the elephant she had gotten from the zoo to snuggle up with it as well. She shook her head and jumped as another knock came through. Maybe one of the kids from the sixth floor was selling cookies? Caramel delites sounded good right about now. Amelia clumsily found her glasses and stumbled to the door.

Amelia opened the door without checking the peephole and gasped. Standing at her door with a dozen roses of various colors, a reusable grocery bag, and a box that looked like it was from a bakery in the ritzy section of town was Loki. “You took a minute to wake up, kitten.” He smiled at her and she felt so confused. She went to speak but he nudged past her walking into the apartment. “I have brought flowers and rations.”

Amelia’s eyebrow arched as she saw the bakery package. “Rations?” Loki set the roses and the bag on the counter as Amelia shut the door behind him. “How did you get in?”

“Easy, I followed someone else in. Only had to wait a few minutes. And yes, rations.” He opened the box and revealed an assortment of chocolate pastries, brownies, and one lone donut. “I stopped by my favorite bakery and picked you up something that should help.” Amelia wanted to chastise him for coming over uninvited, but she groaned when she saw the brownies and immediately snatched one up. She took a bite and moaned, it was filled with salted caramel and was probably the best brownie she had ever had in her life. Amelia flushed a little when Loki laughed. “You go sit down with your breakfast. I’ll make some coffee.”

Amelia heard the authoritative tone and she headed over to the couch, eating her brownie. Loki began unpacking the grocery bag and she watched closely as he pulled out a brand-new French press, a bag of that delicious coffee from the café, and the creamer that Amelia preferred. “Loki, you really didn’t need to…I have a coffee maker.”

Loki glanced at her 12-cup maker and shook his head. “The French press is better.” He shrugged.

Amelia figured it best not to argue, when he wanted to treat her, he would. She turned her attentions back to this chocolate brownie and moaned again as she hit a particularly good vein of caramelly goodness. The muscle relaxer was still killing most of the pain and the endorphins from this brownie were helping.

Loki came over several minutes later with a cup of coffee doctored up the way she liked. “Here you go, kitten.” She took the cup and watched as he then put the roses in her vase, tossing the mostly dead tulips. Amelia couldn’t help but smile as she watched him, he really was incredibly sweet.

Loki finished with the roses and set them on Amelia’s coffee table so she could enjoy them. When she had sent the text canceling their date he had been upset, but when he found out the reason, he was insistent on making her day better. He had consulted with Natasha on what to do for Amelia considering he hadn’t dated a girl this long since he was in high school. Natasha, it seemed, had given great advice. Flowers, coffee, chocolate. Amelia was looking a little more awake than when she had opened the door.

“Is it always this bad, kitten?”

She nodded. “Doctor says it’s just to be expected. But was nice enough to give me a muscle relaxer so I can fight off most of the pain. Which is probably why I’m not chastising you for coming over even though I canceled.”

Loki laughed. “You can be mad at me when you feel better. Do you have a heating pad? Is there anything I can get you before I sit down?”

Amelia gestured to the bed. “There’s a pink stuffed bear on my bed. Stick it in the microwave for 3 minutes and then give that to me.”

Loki walked over to the bed, smiling when he saw the elephant held a place of honor there. He followed her instructions with the bear and handed it to her, watching as she pressed it to her lower abdomen with a groan. He then grabbed his donut and sat down next to her. “You can lay your head in my lap, kitten.”

Amelia wriggled down the couch, curling up and putting her head on Loki’s thigh. He finished his donut and then began stroking her hair. A purring noise escaped her throat and he smiled. Even at her apparent worst she was pleased by his presence. She whispered his name in pleasure and laid against him only occasionally moving to take a sip of the delicious coffee.

The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the morning with an exception when Amelia got up and grabbed a croissant that was embedded with chocolate chunks. Eventually she fell back asleep, using him as her pillow, her body curled towards the back of the couch. Loki grabbed the nearest book of hers that he could reach and began to read it to kill the time.

The two of them spent the weekend together very differently than the previous two. Loki doted on Amelia which was something she wasn’t used to. He felt concerned over how much pain she was in and didn’t trust her doctor. He would conquer that problem at a later date, however. Right now, he needed to make sure that Amelia was doing well.

Monday came too soon for Amelia’s liking. Knowing that she wouldn’t see Loki today made her day feel like a waste. She shook her head to clear it and got ready for work. Technically, she was only working a half day today having made an appointment to get on some type of birth control the previous week. Dating Loki was getting expensive between losing her PTO and spending so much money on clothes. She laid her head on her desk when Wanda came up and rubbed her back. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Period. Loki is amazing. Money.”

Wanda tsk’d. “I don’t see how Loki being amazing is a problem. Did you see him again this weekend?”

“Yes, he came over with a box of treats from Bakery Lorraine.” Wanda’s eyes went wide. “They were the most delicious things I’ve ever tasted.”

“Bakery _Lorraine_? Do you know…never mind, forget it. Why is money bothering you?”

“I’m almost out of PTO and I’m taking a half day today.” She shrugged. “Need to see the doctor though.”

Wanda leaned in. “Need to, huh. What for?”

“Stop being nosy, Wanda. It’s about birth control.”

“Oh! Definitely get an implant or the shot. You’re way too forgetful for a pill.”

“Screw you, Wanda.” Wanda was laughing. “Last weekend he asked me to go to this ball with him. I had to turn him down.”

“What?!” Wanda looked incredulous. “Why?”

“You know darn well that I can’t afford a dress for something like that. I probably couldn’t even afford the shoes.”

Wanda sighed. “But a _ball_ Amelia. And you would be on Loki Laufeyson arm.”

“Trust me, I know who’s arm I would be on.” Amelia gave a sigh. “I do wish there was a way I could go, but here we are.”

Loki was sitting at his desk in his office when his secretary buzzed him. “Mr. Laufeyson. There is someone on the phone who is very insistent upon speaking to you. They have called three times now, a Wanda Maximoff.”

Loki had only heard mention of one Wanda in recent days and that was Amelia’s best friend. “Did they mention why they were calling?”

“Something about an Amelia Clermont. They are insistent that you know who that is. Should I send the call through?”

“Yes. Please.” Now he was curious as to why Amelia’s best friend had went to such lengths to contact him. Loki put on his best business voice. “Hello, this is Loki.”

“Oh my god _finally_.” Came a breathy reply. “I have been trying all afternoon since Amelia left for her doctor’s appointment to get through to you.”

Loki’s furrowed his eyebrows. Amelia hadn’t mentioned a doctor’s appointment to him. “Doctor’s appointment?”

“Oh, just a routine lady doctor thing, I think.” Loki gave a sigh of relief that he hoped didn’t go through to the other side of the phone. “Look, I’m calling to tell you that you just absolutely have to take Amelia to that ball.”

Loki couldn’t suppress the surprise in his tone. “She told you she turned me down for that event, did she not?”

“Yes, because of money. I know, I know I’m stepping out of line here and when she finds out she’ll probably _kill_ me. But I know all her sizes.” Loki immediately sat up straighter. He had planned to find this information out by digging through Amelia’s things so that he could take her to the ball anyways.

“Well, out with the information then.” His tone took on a conspiratorial one and he heard Wanda laugh. He grabbed his pen and pad.

“Well, she’s a dress size 12. Shoe size is an 8. And if you _must_ know she’s a 36D. Oh, and blues and greens really bring out her eyes.” Wanda sounded smug with herself. “But you did not get this information from me, Mr. Laufeyson. She will kill me.”

“Oh, I will do my best to make sure she doesn’t find out, but I think we both know that she will.” He laughed. “You can expect that this Saturday a reservation at Spavia Spa for yourself as a thank you for this information.”

Wanda squealed and they ended the call shortly after she gave Loki her number in case, he needed to find out anything else Amelia was shy about him knowing. Loki leaned back in his chair smirking as he looked at the information he now had on Amelia. He’d have to go shopping later in the week, maybe clean out a bit of his closet so she had things at his place for the weekend.


	7. Surprise

Saturday rolled around and Amelia was excited. Loki and she had made plans for her to actually spend the night. She had already packed a bag and was getting dressed when Loki text her that they were out front of her building. Amelia slid on her black flats that matched the skater dress she was wearing and grabbed her bag, locking up her apartment and heading downstairs. Natasha met her out front and took her bag, putting it in the trunk of the car. Amelia took her seat next to Loki in the back of the car and smiled at him. She hadn’t expected him to be there to pick her up. “Good morning!”

Loki smiled and pulled her to his side, kissing her. “I have a surprise for you, kitten.”

Amelia looked up at him. “What kind of surprise?”

“A big one.” He kissed her again. “And I won’t take no for an answer. I want you to accept this gift from me, understood?” Loki’s voice dropped to a low whisper against her ear.

Amelia shuddered at the tone and nodded. She was burning with curiosity over what it could be that Loki had gotten her. They arrived back at Loki’s place after picking up a to-go breakfast to eat at the penthouse. When they walked in there wasn’t anything that said surprise to Amelia. She squinted at Loki in suspicion and then went and plated up their breakfast, digging around in the cabinets until she found where everything was located. Loki took her bag into the bedroom then coming and sitting down as she served up their two plates. “Loki, I don’t see any surprise.”

“It is in the bedroom. You can go get it after breakfast.” They were alone now, and he was taking on that possessive tone. “I think you are going to be both excited and a little mad at me, kitten.”

“Why would I be mad over a surprise?” Loki just smirked at her staying silent. “I might get mad at you being silent about it.”

Loki continued smirking at her as they ate their breakfast, not giving her any clues to what he had done. When they finished their food, Loki offered her his hand and led her into the bedroom. Whatever Amelia had expected, this was not it. “All for you, kitten.” He whispered against her ear, releasing her shoulders.

Sitting on the floor around her duffle bag were _several_ bags from the luxury department store. An evening gown was draped across the bed. All she could see if it was that it was a dark emerald green. She turned and looked at Loki. “What…what is this?”

“Your surprise. You will now be able to go to the ball with me.” He was smiling at her, as if he had done a good thing.

Amelia floundered with her words and went over to inspect the bags. “Loki. This is…too much. I can’t accept this.”

Loki shook his head. “I told you, I want you to accept this.” His tone was firm. “No complaint.”

Amelia pulled out a clutch that had the price tag removed but was clearly a Prada bag. She stared at him. “This…” She began digging through other bags, looking at the expensive brands and the nice clothes. “How did you get my sizes…everything is…”

“I have my ways.” Amelia’s heart skipped a beat when she pulled out shoe box that said Louboutin on it. She stared up at him, digging through the bags she looked up at him. “Well, kitten?”

Amelia moved to the evening gown. She wanted to blow up at him for spending what looked like half her years salary on _clothes_. Inspecting the gown, she looked over and saw bags from a lingerie boutique that she had seen on one of her forays into the ritzy part of town. “Loki…” Her tone was dangerously close to exploding on him.

Loki had his hands in his pockets, leaned against the door frame. “Yes, kitten?”

“This is so much…” She opened the bags of lingerie pulling out a camisole that was see through and an actual silk robe. “It’s so much…” Amelia began to feel herself getting overwhelmed. No one had bought her such things before.

Loki watched Amelia closely and saw the signs of her beginning to freak out. He moved over to her and wrapped around his arms around her. “Kitten, I’m here.” As soon as his arms went around her, she lost it. She tried to wriggle away as tears welled in her eyes. This was not the reaction Loki had expected. He expected a little anger, but not her crying. “Amelia…Amelia.” He repeated himself trying to pull her back.

Amelia let herself be pulled back into his grasp, clinging to him, and crying. Loki stroked her back making shushing noises. “Loki…” She sobbed against his shirt, leaving tear stains.

“What has you so worked up, Amelia?” He tipped her head up gently. “You can tell me.”

“This is too nice. It’s too much. No one has ever…it’s…where is this going to fit in my apartment next to…next to _this_.” She gestured at her 15-dollar Target dress. “Those clothes are…”

“These clothes are going to stay here for you. They are so we can go to places where I can show you off…”

“And you won’t be embarrassed.” She finished for him. Fresh tears welled up and he brushed them away.

“That’s not what I mean.” Loki kissed her forehead. “I _do_ have an image to uphold but I would still gladly show you off in this.” He gestured to her dress like she had done. “But I know it bothered _you_.”

Amelia’s face flushed more, and she looked back at the bags and then bag to Loki. “I don’t want to be some burden.”

“You are not a burden to me, Amelia Clermont. You are a delight and I for one am going to love seeing you next to me in that evening gown in two weeks.” He kissed her, soft lips pressing against hers. Amelia kissed back. “Allow yourself to accept this, Amelia. You are _mine_.” He growled. “And I will have the best for what is mine.”

Amelia jumped when he growled and looked up at him. “This is just the beginning…isn’t it?” Loki nodded at her. “Tell me, how did you get my sizes?”

Loki watched as her inquisitive nature took over and she started unpacking the bags one by one. Pulling out shirts, handbags, shoes, and dresses. “You must promise not to be mad.”

“I can’t promise that.” She looked up at him. “Tell me, please?”

“Wanda called me.” He decided honesty was best and Wanda could deal with getting in trouble too. “She was insistent you go to the ball.”

Amelia’s face turned angry. “I’m going to kill her.”

“She said you’d say that.” He laughed a little. “Oh! I have one more thing for you.”

Amelia gave him a shocked look. “More? How can there be more?”

Loki disappeared for a moment, coming back with a bag from Barnes & Noble. “I have this. Five new releases.”

Amelia’s eyes went wide, and she dove for that bag over the clothes. Loki laughed and held the bag out of her reach. “You’ll get the books once you’ve put your clothes away.”

Amelia pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“It’s very fair. These bags are cluttering the room. Come.” He took her into the massive walk in closet where one side had been cleaned out for her. “Here you are. I also bought you some toiletries to keep here as well. I noticed what you used when I was over last weekend and just copied that.”

Amelia spent the rest of the morning putting her new clothes on hangers and admiring the things Loki had purchased for her. She flushed as she put some of the nightwear and lingerie away. The shoes really scared her though. “Loki, I’m not going to be able to walk in these.” She held up the black Louboutin’s with the 4-inch heel. “I barely handled the three inch heals when we went to Ikura.”

Loki gave her a lustful smile and she flushed. “Well, maybe later you can try them on and model them for me.”

Amelia stared at him and then the shoes. “I could model them now…” She kicked off her flats and put on the strappy black heels with a crystal bow that crossed over the toes. Amelia reached for Loki’s hands and he lifted her up. She wobbled as she teetered on the stiletto heels. “Oh!”

Loki watched as she began to slowly move around the room, he stayed close since she seemed so shaky on them. Amelia didn’t notice Loki checking out her legs as she moved in circles around the room, practicing. She squealed as Loki grabbed her and spun her around, causing her to lean into him heavily. His hand went through her blonde hair and he tugged a little, forcing her to look up at him. Amelia looked up almost dutifully and was rewarded with a smile. “Now, kitten. I want you to tell me about your week.”

Amelia went to speak but found herself lifted up off the ground and carried to the big bed. Loki set her carefully down and then looked at her expectantly. “Oh, right. Well on Monday I had to take a half day, wasting some of my PTO, because I got the shot and an exam. Along with another prescription for next month’s period.”

“The shot? Meaning you’re on birth control now?” She nodded and blushed at his smirk. Loki was on her in seconds, his mouth against her ear as he spoke soft and low. “You want us to be less careful, kitten?” Amelia suddenly felt hot and flushed. She squirmed, not wanting to tell Loki any of her secret fantasies. “You didn’t like the feel of the condom, hmm?”

Truth was she hadn’t, but she didn’t want to tell him that. “I just thought having a back up was good because of condoms failing.”

Loki studied her face and then laughed. “You are a terrible liar.” He kissed her suddenly and she melted into him. “Tell me the truth. Or I’ll spank it out of you.”

Amelia’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” Loki had a mischievous look in his eyes as he said, as if daring her to push him back into that dominant space he had been in two weeks ago. He slid a hand up her skirt, squeezing at her thick thigh.

Amelia huffed. “Yea, okay?”

“Yea what?” Loki didn’t want to make this easy on her. Since they had established two weeks ago that she was his, he was going to exert control in the bedroom and keep it. Amelia made it easy for him, she seemed to go weak when he looked at her.

“I…I don’t…when…” She huffed again, getting flustered. “I’ve never liked condoms, okay?”

Loki watched as Amelia turned a burning red. He spread her legs, resting his body between them, and ground the beginnings of his arousal against her. “So you want me to come in you?”

Amelia made a breathy noise when she felt him pressed against him through their clothes and she stared at him. “May…maybe.”

“Oh, that is just…so sweet.” Loki leaned in and kissed her. “And that can be absolutely arranged.” He whispered against her lips. “I’ll bury it in you, make you completely mine.” Amelia made another breathy sound as he thrust his hips against her again. “Let’s start getting these clothes off.”

Amelia nodded and went for his shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons before he stopped her. She whined but immediately sat up to pull her skater dress off, revealing a black bra, and matching thong. “What about the shoes?” She whispered.

“Oh, I think I want to fuck you while you’re completely naked except those gorgeous heels.” Amelia shuddered and began unhooking her bra. “Good girl. I think I’m going to give you a treat.”

“A treat?” She looked confused and yelped as he pushed her back on the bed, grabbing her underwear and pulling them off. “Loki!”

“You’ll like it. I promise.” Loki slid down and began kissing and nibbling at her thigh from the knee up. He skipped over her center, taking in the smell of her arousal. “Already turned on, kitten?” Lips began repeating the nipping up the other thigh. He slid his arms under her legs and pinned her hips to the mattress as he got comfortable. “Ready for your treat?”

Amelia whimpered, hiding her face. “Ye..ye…yes.”

“Good answer.” Loki licked from her slick opening all the way up to just before her clit, stopping and going back to the bottom again. Moaning at how sweet she tasted he began to explore her folds with his tongue, keeping her hips firmly pinned so she couldn’t move. Amelia whined as he avoided her clit and he just smirked. “Want something, kitten?” Amelia nodded. “I can’t hear what’s in your head.”

Loki licked at the entrance again, probing with his tongue. Amelia mewled and finally spoke. “I want…I want you to make me come, Loki.”

As soon as she said the words his mouth was on her clit, sucking lightly. She tried to buck against him but was unsuccessful and just made a series of incoherent noises. Loki felt her hands dig into his hair, gripping onto him as if her life depended upon it. He growled against her when she tugged his hair, sending vibrations through her. Loki pulled off the swollen nub and licked it again, his eyes looking up at her. She moaned louder and squirmed under him some more.

“Loki…” Her voice came out a whine.

“Yes, kitten?” He moved one of his hands from pinning her down and slid a single finger over her entrance, feeling how slick she was. “Is there something you want?”

“MMhmm.” Amelia nodded, whimpering at the feather light touches.

Loki growled. “Use your words.” He bit her thigh as a reminder that he liked her to verbalize her needs.

Amelia squealed when his teeth sunk into her flesh and she whined. “Please…please, Loki.”

“Please what?” His finger was still teasing at her entrance, spreading more wetness.

“I want…I want to come.” Her face turned into a pillow and Loki chuckled at the pretty picture. Two fingers slid into her slick entrance and his mouth went back to her clit. He worked his two fingers in her as he sucked gently on her clit, curling his fingers just where they needed to. “Oh, Loki…”

Loki began to move his fingers a little quicker, releasing Amelia’s hip from his other hand. Once she was free, she began grinding against his fingers and touches, her hands still threaded in his long hair. He moaned and sucked just a touch more firmly against her clit and she came, gushing over his fingers and face. Loki worked her down slowly, removing his fingers and looking up at her red face. He licked his fingers clean before he began to pull his clothes off.

Amelia moved to roll on her side, she had just come so hard and now all she could think of was a nap. Her body didn’t move though, and she opened her eyes to see Loki stripping, his hand moving to hold her in place. “You didn’t think we were done; did you kitten?” Amelia couldn’t process the words and she watched as Loki’s boxers came off and his erection bobbed between his legs. “I’m going to take you.”

Amelia whimpered at the way he said it and then shuddered as he ran the head of his cock through her folds, paying special attention to her clit. Then he pressed just the tip in, before placing her legs on his shoulders. “Loki…”

Loki kissed her calf and then holding her in place thrust in in one motion all the way to the hilt. Amelia cried out and looked up to see Loki looking pleased with himself. With her legs up he was getting deeper than he had the last time. She scrabbled to grab onto something, settling for grabbing at the sheets. “There’s my kitten.”

Amelia felt herself practically purr at the praise. His name became a chant from her as he began thrusting in her. Every time she caught a glance of him, he looked pleased with himself. He suddenly moved her legs to his side and came down over her, a hand on either side of her head. Amelia immediately grabbed onto him, carefully locking her legs around him so she didn’t stab him with a stiletto.

Loki panted against her ear, whispering dirty things to her, praising her. He changed the angle and she cried out, nails scraping his arms. Loki growled and bit down at her neck, she felt his teeth tugging at the skin. He was going to mark her again and she didn’t even want to try and stop him. The two of them moved against each other for what felt like an eternity before Loki adjusted position to brush against her g-spot. She writhed under him, hands going back into those soft locks.

Loki leaned on one hand and the other he began to manipulate her clit. Pressing hard on the sensitive little nub as he rubbed it in the tight circles he was learning worked on her. “You’re going to come again for me.” He growled at her. All Amelia could do was nod in agreement. She already felt the build up happening. The rush overtook her, and she cried out his name, her tight walls spasming around him. Loki thrust a few more times before spilling deep inside her. “Fuck. Amelia.”

Loki slid out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. They both lay there panting heavily and she tried to remember when she started liking this kind of treatment. After she caught her breath, she looked to him, feeling thoroughly worn out, and went to speak. He shushed her and got up, disappearing in the bathroom, and coming out with a damp cloth. Loki cleaned her up, feeding her more praise.

“Sleep, kitten. You are spending the night with me and I am far from through with you.”

“I have stuff I want to talk about.” She whined. Loki began taking the shoes off of her and put them in the closet for her. “I…”

Loki came back and crawled in the bed, pulling covers up over them. “Nap first. We will talk later. I promise.”

Amelia made a sleepy noise, feeling Loki’s strong arms wrapping around her. She drifted into a wonderful sex induced coma with in a few minutes, clinging to the strong man who was intent on spoiling her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Amelia sat across from Loki at the steakhouse. She was wearing a black lace dress that probably would cost her a whole paycheck, the black Louboutin’s, and her hair was in a long braid down her back. Loki kept looking at her like she looked better than the meal they were eating. Which she felt couldn’t be possible because the meal was amazing. “So, I wanted up, to talk.” She began shyly.

Loki nodded. “Yes, about what, kitten?”

Amelia looked up as her wine glass was refilled and thanked the waiter. She took a sip and then looked back at Loki. “The gifts that you gave me, I love them.”

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

“Yes, I…I’m not the type of girl who gets spoiled.” She poked at a piece of steak, losing her resolve under Loki’s gaze.

Loki smiled at her. “Well, I think you are that type, Amelia. Cause I am spoiling you.”

Amelia blushed a little, trying to regain her composure. “Yes, but I’m not used to that kind of treatment. So, I just want you to know you don’t need to do it.”

“But what if I want to?” Loki took a bite of his food. “I find you are beautiful, and I want to see you shine.”

Her eyes looked up at him. “So, what does that mean?”

“It means, that if I want to spend some of my money on you, I should be allowed to.” He gave her a level look.

Amelia nodded. “I will try to get used to it then.”

Loki smiled. “That is all I ask. Besides, if you don’t, I think your friend Wanda might strangle you.”

“I might strangle her for giving away private best friend secrets.” Loki laughed and reached across the table to hold Amelia’s hand. She squeezed his hand.

“Don’t do that, she meant well. And besides, now you get to go with me to the ball.”

Amelia nodded at him. “You have a point.”

Loki could barely keep his hands off of Amelia when they stepped into the elevator to head up to his penthouse. He couldn’t believe he had her for the night, that she had agreed to it. Amelia squeaked as he pressed her up against the back of the elevator and kissed her deeply. She was flushed and nearly fell over leaning into him to get more kisses when the elevator stopped. Loki chuckled at her and stepped off the elevator.

“Hey!” He heard the clicking of heels as she came after him, grabbing him and turning him around. “You can’t kiss me like that and then just walk away.”

“I also can’t keep kissing you like that on the elevator.” Amelia blushed and he tapped the tip of her nose. “I can, however, kiss you more in my bedroom if you’d like.” Amelia just nodded and Loki grabbed her with one hand pulling her into the bedroom, the other hand undoing his tie. “Strip, pretty thing.”

Amelia blushed but did as he said, setting the dress carefully in his hamper for dry cleaning and kicked her heels off. Loki gestured for her to take the bra and panties off as well. She huffed a little but complied, tossing those in another hamper. “Better? Now you.”

“Oooh, someone is a little snarky.” Loki went over to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. Amelia heard him rummaging and round and come over to peek at what he was doing. She took several quick steps back when he pulled out a set of legitimate handcuffs and a blindfold.

Loki watched as Amelia came over to him obediently and he smiled. “There’s my kitten.” Loki pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them firmly. “Now, I want you to give me a word that will make me stop everything.”

Amelia looked up at him, fidgeting against the cold steel cuffs. “Um, cheesecake.” She looked nervous and it was turning him on without a doubt. She nodded and repeated. “It’s cheesecake.”

Loki smiled. “Cheesecake. You got it.” He then slid the blindfold over her eyes and whispered. “Trust me. It’s only going to hurt a little.” He put her on the bed, her face down against the mattress and her ass up in the air. Amelia whined as she wriggled to get comfortable. Loki spread her legs a little, running his hand over her ass and thighs slowly.

Amelia was nervous about what Loki was doing. She moaned at his soft touches though, feeling him rub her thighs and his fingers barely brush over her center. Suddenly the hand was gone and so was Loki, rummaging through his drawer again. “I bought this when I went shopping this week. I think you’ll like it.”

Amelia squeaked as something hard and plastic was placed between her legs, rubbing against her clit. “Loki…” her voice had a warning tone to it that she knew Loki was going to ignore.

Suddenly there were vibrations against her clit, and she moaned low. Loki began to move whatever the device was around slowly. Amelia began to squirm, pushing back against the device to keep it from teasing her, but Loki wasn’t having it and pinned her down so she couldn’t move. “No moving, kitten.”

Amelia whined his name again. “I’m so close…I’m so close.” She was panting heavily. “Just, a little to the right please…” Loki laughed but did as she requested and she released hard, panting as her weight fell into her shoulders. The vibrations didn’t stop, however, Loki kept swiping the device along her clit, rubbing it hard. “Loki!” Amelia suddenly realized what was happening and tried to squirm away.

Loki stopped her movement with one hand with ease. “You know the safe word.” Amelia whined as another wave was building in her. “I’m not going to stop until I’m sure you’re thoroughly satisfied, or you tell me the word again.”

Amelia squealed as her hips wriggled back against the vibrator. She could hear Loki chuckling at her, but she didn’t care, she was close again. Amelia had five more orgasms before Loki pulled the device away. She was panting and slick with sweat, her thighs were wet. “Loki…p…p…please.” She whimpered, spreading her legs a bit more for him.

“Oh, you want _more?_ ” Loki began exploring her folds with his fingers, easily sliding two fingers into her wet entrance. She cried out and tried to push back. A sharp sting rocked her body as he slapped her ass. “Be still.”

Amelia squealed when he swatted her ass again to keep her still. Loki began to finger her as soon as she was still. She whined that he wasn’t allowing her to move, her shoulders were aching, but him touching her felt so good that it made the other hinderances seem non-existent. “Loki, Loki please. Please.”

Amelia’s hands were grasping at the air, trying to pull against the handcuffs. He tsk’d and rubbed her hands. “Be still, kitten.” His fingers that were buried in her tight walls began to move again and she whimpered, trying to be as still as possible. Loki twisted his fingers and brushed against her g-spot, laughing as her whole body twitched. Amelia cried out as a few moments later she clenched around Loki’s two fingers. Her legs gave out this time, causing her to collapse into the mattress entirely. Loki’s fingers slid out and he began to rub her quivering legs. “Shh, shhh.”

Amelia cried out when Loki moved away from her and then gave a sigh of relief when he was back, removing the handcuffs. “Loki…Loki…” She reached for him and felt herself get enveloped in his arms.

“You did so good, kitten.” He began kissing her. “But I’m not done with you yet.” Amelia wriggled until she could get the blindfold off.

“How are you not…” Her words cut off as he rubbed against her, his erection straining against his pants. “Oh…”

“Yea, I’m not done.” Loki began taking his clothes off. Amelia reached out and began helping him get undressed. Loki smirked. “Oh, kitten, are you not done either?”

Amelia shook her head. “I’m not done until you are.” She kissed him passionately and then squealed as she was flipped over on her stomach again, her hips pulled up.

“Good.” Loki pressed into her easily, bottoming out in one smooth stroke. Amelia gave a surprised moan and gripped the sheets tightly as Loki waited, letting her adjust for just a moment. He began to move in her, hands dug into her hips.

Amelia pushed back, panting as Loki began to get a little rougher. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping and their panting. Amelia cried out when Loki adjusted and hit just the right spot, her hips pushing back instinctively. “Loki, oh, Loki.”

Loki growled, his fingers digging harder into her hips as his thrusts became harder and more erratic. Amelia whined as she was pounded into the mattress. Loki finally released in her, slamming as deep as he could into her. He held himself there, panting heavily. “Fuck, Amelia.”

Amelia felt her legs give way and Loki collapsed with her. He rolled off of her and began kissing her back, showering her with affection. Amelia purred under the affections and closed her eyes. “I think you bruised me.”

She felt a smile against her shoulder blade and Loki moved so his lips were against her neck. “I hope so.” He bit down roughly, causing her to jerk. “You are my kitten and I don’t want you to forget that.”

Amelia giggled and shifted so that she could see him. She studied his face, reaching up and stroking it softly. “I won’t.” It was difficult for her to concede that she had someone who wanted to take care of her, but here she was, wrapped up in the arms of the richest man in town, being doted upon.


	9. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Amelia go to the gala and meet some one unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry y'all, college has started and I'm swamped in school work. But I managed to get this chapter out and hopefully will have a second one later on. I missed your love.

Two weeks went by quicker than Amelia would have liked. She found herself standing in Loki’s guest bathroom with Wanda, wearing a black barely there lingerie set, the emerald green ballgown hanging behind them. Wanda smiled at her in the mirror and began working on Amelia’s messy blonde hair. She had washed it the night before as her best friend had requested. “You are so lucky to be going to this ball, Amelia.”

Amelia sighed. “I’m scared is what I am.” Wanda brushed out the hair and began pulling it up and back into a tight hairstyle. “Ow, Wanda.”

“Sorry, but I want to make sure you look like you’re supposed to be with Loki Laufeyson.”

The blonde laughed. “I will never look like I belong with Loki. I’m just a librarian, Wanda.”

“Are you saying I’m just a librarian?”

“I said _I_ am. You are so much more, Wanda. You should be the one going to balls and fancy steakhouses.”

Wanda chuckled at her best friend. “You deserve this, Amelia. Keep telling yourself that until you believe it.”

The girls spent another hour getting Amelia’s hair just right and then her makeup done as well. Wanda straightened out the lingerie and then helped Amelia into the silky green dress. It had a plunging neckline and low back, hence the barely-there lingerie. Amelia swallowed hard as her friend attached the gold belt at her waist, adjusting it so that it sat properly. She had never seen herself like this before, Wanda had made it look like she had just stepped out of a _Vogue_ shoot. “Wanda…”

“You are welcome. Just let me borrow a pair of those designer jeans when I get my next date.”

Amelia laughed. “Of course, you can borrow any of my things, Wanda. I just…thank you.”

There was a tap on the door. “Amelia, darling, are you ready?” Loki’s voice came through.

“Yes, I’m coming out now.”

Whatever Loki expected to see, he was still shocked as Amelia stepped out, teetering on black and gold Louboutin stilettos and in the perfect dress he had bought for her. Her hair was up and out of her face, her glasses had been replaced with contacts for the evening, and her makeup was impeccable. “Oh, kitten.” His voice came out a purr.

Amelia blushed, presumably at the use of her pet name in front of her best friend. But Loki didn’t care if he embarrassed her. This was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He found himself not wanting to go to the ball now, instead wanting to rip that dress off of her and fuck her until her hair fell out of that tight coif. “Do…do I look okay?” Amelia’s voice was timid.

“You look more than okay, kitten.” He smiled at her. “How do I look?”

Amelia’s eyes raked over Loki as she took him in. He had selected one of his more expensive three piece suits and was dressed in all black with an emerald green tie that matched her dress almost to a tee. He was wearing one of his expensive watches and his hair was slicked back, hanging just above his shoulders. “You look, gorgeous.”

Loki beamed at her and took her hand. Wanda had taken her to get her nails done the day before and he was noticing them now. They were a beautiful black and green with gold accented designs on some of the fingers. “Oh, that’s a nice touch, Wanda.”

Wanda grinned at the man. “I have a desire for my best friend to look the best when possible.”

“You did excellently.” Loki made a mental note that he would have to pay Wanda back, a trip to the spa or maybe a hefty gift card to the designer department store. “Come love, we don’t want to be late.”

Amelia clung to Loki’s arm as he helped her out of the car and led her up the steps of the art gallery that the event was being held at. She looked around at the celebrities and executives that were there. None of them seemed to give her a second glance. Loki smiled down at her and she grinned at him. Even if they were four-inch stilettos she barely hit his shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, “Breathe.”

The blonde nodded at him and gripped his arm tightly as he led her into the building after presenting their tickets. Loki felt like he was beaming with Amelia on his arm. She was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and now she was on his arm for the entire world to see and none of them would be able to touch her because she was so thoroughly dedicated to being his.

Amelia took in the grand room that was serving as a ballroom and blinked a couple of times. Everyone in this room was dripping with a disgusting amount of wealth. She couldn’t believe that she was in a place such as this. Loki immediately handed her a champagne glass and she eyed it before taking a small sip. It was the best champagne she had ever tasted. Her eyes went up to her boyfriend’s face and he chuckled at her. “Good?” She nodded at him and took another small sip, determined to savor it. Loki led her around introducing her to a few of the people he knew, they were mainly work associates. He excused himself when one of his associates asked to speak to him a little more privately. Amelia panicked inside, feeling that fear of being left all alone or mocked well up in her. Loki kissed her temple. “I will be back shortly.”

Amelia stood with a small collection of other women who had been abandoned by their dates who needed to talk a little business over whiskey or champagne. She listened to their conversation and internally groaned. She had nothing in common with women such as these. They were interested in what designer everyone was wearing and making back handed compliments about people being dressed out of season. Amelia finished her champagne and excused herself to find another glass of it. The women barely noticed her excuse.

Amelia found a quieter place to enjoy a second glass and people watch. She personally couldn’t tell if people were out of season in their outfits or if they were dressed subpar to what they should be. Personally, she was of the opinion that everyone looked amazing. Amelia was snapped out of her reverie when a gentleman approached from behind, interrupting with a slightly rough Brooklyn accent. “Well, aren’t you the prettiest picture in the room?”

Amelia jumped and turned around, suppressing a squeak at being shocked. She saw what appeared to be the picture of _the_ American dream in front of her. Slicked back blonde hair, broad shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing a perfectly cut three-piece Armani suit. She had to look up at him as he towered over her just as Loki did. She blinked a few times at the perfect smile before she spoke softly. “Um, hello.”

“Hello indeed. Who do I have the pleasure of seeing at my gala tonight?”

_His gala?_ Amelia’s head spun a little, it must be the champagne. “Um, my name is Amelia.”

“Amelia, I am Steve.” He took her hand and smooth as could be brushed his lips against the back of her knuckles. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of my events. Who, might I ask, had the pleasure of escorting you here?”

Well at least he knew his invite list. Amelia swallowed hard, trying to focus. She belonged to Loki. That had been established, but this charming man in front of her was making that slip a little bit out of frame. “Um, I came with Loki Laufeyson.”

“Laufeyson?” Amelia could tell he was surprised and was trying to hide it well. “You came with _him_? He usually flies solo to these events or with someone like…” His eyes darted over to the group of girls she had left, and he trailed off.

Amelia just nodded. “Yes, that’s who I came with.” She tipped the 2nd glass of champagne down her throat and then tried to find an exit away from this Steve character to get herself another glass. She didn’t have luck of ditching him, he insisted on going with her.

“So, how does a pretty little thing like you get tangled up with Laufeyson?”

Amelia couldn’t believe the attention she was receiving from him and took the third glass as ihe handed it to her. “Well, we just met a few times on accident. We kept running into each other.” She left it at that and began looking around for Loki to rescue her.

Steve smiled again and she briefly tried to remember who Loki even was. Amelia blinked and he smiled. “So it was a destiny for you to be here tonight.”

“I suppose you could call it that.”

“Well what a wonderful thing.” He seemed amused by her. Not the way she received attention from Loki, more like she was a doll or a plaything. It gave her the creeps, but she couldn’t very well wriggle away from him. Steve touched her arm softly, sending a trail of goosebumps up it. “How about a dance, sweetheart?”

“I…I don’t know. I just learned how to walk in these shoes, I don’t think I’ll be much good at dancing.”

Steve laughed and it was actually a wonderful, nice laugh. “You can just hold onto me. I’ll lead the way.”

Amelia felt herself get swept away without giving her time to answer and she was being spun around the dance floor by Steve who was holding her closer than was strictly necessary. She could feel he worked out and she could feel her pulse quickening being swept up by this intensely attractive American dream. Amelia felt the dance was going to last forever when suddenly Steve stopped as Loki tapped his shoulder. Loki looked more than a little irritated but Amelia sighed, relieved to see him.

“Loki!” Steve boomed, grinning as if they were old friends. “I have just been entertaining Miss Amelia here while you were busy.”

“I see that.” Loki said, his voice sounded stiff as if he was forcing politeness. “I’ve come to cut in and take that entertaining business back.”

Steve kept smiling and nodded. “Of course, of course.” Turning to Amelia he smiled at her. “If you ever need entertaining again, Miss Amelia, do come find me at Barnes & Rogers.”

Amelia’s eyes went wide when he said the name of the firm he worked for. He was _that_ Steve? As oblivious as she was, even she knew about the two most famous lawyers in town. She did read the news. She blinked and just nodded out of politeness before she was swept away by Loki.

Steve walked over to the end of the ballroom, watching as Amelia and Loki danced, Loki leaned in and whispered something to the girl, and he could see a blush from on her cheeks. She nodded and Loki’s grip tightened on her. Steve walked to the bar and grabbed himself a whiskey, sipping at it. He barely noticed his best friend and law partner walk up to him. “Steve…”

Steve looked over. “Bucky.”

Bucky gave him a withering look. “You want her.”

“Like air.” He grinned at his best friend. “And taking her from Laufeyson should be easy as pie. Just look at her. She’s timid as a mouse.”

Bucky laughed. “Get anything on her I can look up?”

“Just a first name. Amelia. I also have a suspicion we won’t be able to find her among any of the socialite lists.”

“I think you’re right. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

Steve spent the rest of his evening keeping tabs on every move Loki and Amelia made, hoping he could swoop in again to garner her attention, but Loki didn’t leave her side again. Eventually dipping out a little early with her. Steve _would_ have her if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! You didn't think this would go perfectly did you? Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are my love language.


	10. Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds his quarry. Loki gets a little possessive. Amelia lies. Wanda is envious.

Amelia sat at her desk and frowned at the work she had to do. It was the Monday after the gala and she couldn’t believe that she had went from a fancy designer dress two nights ago where she drank champagne and danced with the most prolific lawyer in town to being in a cheap sweater and jeans combo watching people come in and out of a library. Wanda set a stack of books in front of her and smiled at her friend. “Amelia. Snap out of it. We have work to do.”

“Wanda, I haven’t even told you the half of it.”

Wanda laughed. “You can tell me over drinks after work. You and me, no rich man who wants to pamper you.” Amelia laughed and nodded going back to checking the stack of books in and placing them on the appropriate carts to be returned to the shelves. She sighed as she remembered dancing with Loki and began to hum softly to herself. Wanda interrupted her reverie. “If you’re going to hum and dance around, at least put the books on the shelves. I’ll watch the front desk.”

Amelia blushed a little. “Sorry, Wanda. It was just…so fantastical.”

“I know, you mentioned that when we spoke on the phone yesterday.” Wanda laughed again, shaking her head at her friend who had her head in the clouds today.

Amelia began putting the books away, oblivious to the patrons coming in and out of the building. She turned a corner with a stack in her hands to put away and bumped into someone, the books scattering on the floor. “Oh shoot! I’m so sorry, sir.” She said glancing up from behind her thick rimmed glasses, barely registering anything other than a presumed gender. Her hands began stacking the books back up.

“Why, it’s alright Amelia.” Her insides froze as she recognized the Brooklyn accent from Saturday night. Was her daydreaming getting more realistic?

Amelia looked up and saw Steve standing over her, hands in his pants pockets. She flushed bright red as she realized two things at the same time. One, she was on her knees in front of the most powerful lawyer in town and two, he had recognized her without the finery. “Steve, I…What…”

Steve smiled and crouched down, helping her gather up the books that had been scattered. “I was browsing the library here. I haven’t been to this one. I tend to stick to the one uptown.”

Amelia blinked. The library uptown was the dream job of hers. A huge library with thousands of books and a huge, rare collection to be curated. Not to mention a huge law section, which explained why Steve would frequent it. It was hard for a librarian to get in there which is why she and Wanda had settled for this one. Steve stuck his hand out and helped her stand once they had restacked the books. He then picked them up. “I...thank you, but I can handle it from here.”

Steve handed the books over, putting his hands up in a surrender. “I would never force my help on a lady.”

Amelia suddenly felt embarrassment swallowing her up. He was in an outfit that probably cost less than his shoes and he was treating her like she was a princess. She squared her shoulders as something in the back of her mind reminded her that she belonged to Loki. She swallowed hard and put on her brusque attitude. “I appreciate that. Is there anything I can help you find?”

Steve let her direct him to the books he claimed he was looking for and smiled as she walked away, her head held high. It was obvious to Steve that she wasn’t like the other girls that Loki had dated. The ones that worked their way through the upper echelons of society looking for the perfect rich idiot to marry. When he had seen her at the gala he had expected when Bucky found her, she’d be one of those, imagine his surprise when he found out she was simply a librarian who made a minimal salary. Bucky had run an extensive background on her, and Steve found out that the short, blonde was massively in student loan debt and lived in a shithole of an apartment building. He had managed to find out her birthday, her hometown, her alma mater, all of it.

Steve left the library with the small stack of books and put on his shades, setting them in the seat of his Aston Martin. He was pleased his law partner was a little less that scrupulous sometimes. He drove back to his building, heading to Bucky’s office. Bucky looked up, “Well?’ 

“You were right. She works at the library in the shit part of town. Remember when we used to do pro-bono down there?”

Bucky laughed. “Yea? Was she surprised to see you?”

“Very.” Steve grabbed himself a whiskey from the bar. “She’s still working which means whatever she has with Laufeyson isn’t very deep yet.” Steve anticipated this would be an easy catch, but her attitude and the way she seemed proud of her work led him to think that it might require some work. “She’s got a cute coworker who seems like your type though.”

Bucky perked up at that. “Oh really?”

“Yea, I think the name was Wanda? Red head. Little slip of a thing like Amelia but seemed much more outgoing. The type who can smell money.”

Bucky laughed. “You just want me to go after that one so you can have a shot at Amelia.”

Steve grinned at his best friend. “Would it be so terrible? You’ve done much worse for me Bucky.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. Wanda, you say? Did you catch a last name?”

“Negative, but should be easy for you, she works the same library as Amelia. Not sure if they’re close though.”

“Well, I guess I’ll find out.” Bucky grinned.

Amelia sat across from Wanda at the tiny little bar they frequented before she had gotten tangled up with Loki and smiled at her friend. She began gushing to her about the ball – the beautiful dresses, the champagne, the food – all of it. Wanda listened intently, seeming to soak up her bestfriend’s excitement. “Didn’t I tell you that you would enjoy it?”

Amelia laughed and nodded. “Yes, you did, I should have trusted you. I’m sorry.”

“Did you meet anyone that you can introduce me to?” Wanda teased.

Amelia rolled her eyes. “No I didn’t. But I did meet Steve Rogers. The lawyer guy. He was in the library today.” Her nose scrunched up

Wanda’s eyes went wide. “Wait, the Steve Rogers I checked out today was _the_ Steve Rogers?”

Amelia nodded. “I don’t know why he’d be in our library. But I danced with him at the gala. He seemed…nice.”

Wanda blinked at her best friend. “You don’t know why he was in the library today.” Amelia shook her head, oblivious to what Wanda was hinting at. “Amelia, he was trying to talk to you!”

“But I’m with Loki!”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Do you think the most powerful men in our city are going to care about that?”

Amelia flushed. “There’s no way he’d be interested after seeing me today, at least.” She took a sip of her cocktail. “I mean look at me. I’m wearing a 40-dollar outfit, I think one of his shoes cost five times that.”

Wanda laughed at her best friend. “Well the least you can do is try and get me a date with one of these men that keep getting interested in you.”

“I can’t make any promises. You know Loki keeps me close to him. I have only met a handful of his associates and trust me they are not your type.”

Wanda laughed. “Old?”

“Old and very…conservative, if you will.”

Wanda nodded. “Definitely not my type.”

The two girls enjoyed the rest of their evening and Wanda saw Amelia off in a cab. Amelia checked her phone to see she had several missed messages from Loki that increased in intensity. She had told him she was having drinks with Wanda but they had lost track of time. Amelia waited until she was inside her studio apartment to dial Loki. She giggled a bit when he answered. “Sorry, Loki, we got caught up.”

“I expect you to answer when I text you, kitten.”

Amelia bristled at the tone. “Loki, we were just busy talking about the gala and…” She trailed off, realizing Loki was agitated and she didn’t feel like bringing up that Steve had been in the library. Something in her gut told her that was a bad plan.

“And what?” Loki’s tone was demanding.

“Getting Wanda a boyfriend is all.” Amelia swallowed, that wasn’t a complete lie. “I’m sorry I didn’t text. Honest.”

Loki sighed into the phone. “Alright, kitten. Will I see you before the weekend?”

“Probably not, I have a lot of work to do at the library this week. We’re reorganizing one of our sections.”

Loki made a noise of disapproval. “Alright, I’ll see you on Friday night then. I’ll have the driver pick you up.”

“Okay.” She smiled and hung up the phone after they said their goodbyes and began to put together a snack in the kitchen. She really liked Loki, his spoiling of her was nice, and he was a gentleman with her. So why couldn’t she get Steve out of her head? Amelia shook her head, she had agreed with Loki that she belonged to him and that was that. She needed to forget about even meeting Steve, honestly.

~*~*~

Amelia was sitting at her desk on Wednesday afternoon checking books in and out. She was barely paying attention to what came across her desk and was taken aback when she looked up to see Steve standing there to return the two books he had borrowed on Monday. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was handsome, incredibly handsome. “Hello, Amelia.”

She blinked a couple of times before she regained her composure. “Hello, Steve.” She took his books, checking them in and trying to be cold towards him.

“Let me take you to dinner, Amelia.”

Amelia stared at him like he had two heads. “I belon….I’m with Loki.” She was suddenly flustered at her little slip up, hoping that Steve didn’t notice. The smirk on his face told her he didn’t miss a thing, however.

“It’s just dinner. A thank you of sorts for gracing my gala with your presence.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Then maybe you should take Loki out for dinner.”

Steve laughed at her. “Oh, Amelia Clermont, you are quite the pistol. How ever did you end up with someone like _Loki_?”

Her brow furrowed and she looked up at him confused. What did he mean by someone like Loki? She huffed. “I have work to do.”

“Oh, come now. There’s no one behind me.” He grabbed one of the blank index cards off her desk and began scribbling on it. “But if you insist.” He slid her the index card that had a small note and his number on it. “The things I could tell you if only you’d have dinner with me.”

“You can’t surprise me.” She glared at him, leaving the card on the desk to make a point that she wouldn’t take it.

Steve chuckled at her. “Look, if you don’t trust me, we can have a chaperone.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I’m in my twenty’s, I don’t need a chaperone.”

“Then what harm is there in dinner?”

Amelia sighed. “You’re not going away, are you?”

Steve smiled. “Not until I get a yes. And I’m a lawyer, I always get a yes.”

Amelia frowned. “One dinner, but my friend Wanda gets to come.” Maybe she could use this as an opportunity to shove Wanda at Steve and make them both happy.

Steve thought about it and smiled. “Deal. Thursday night then? I will pick up you ladies at your place, perhaps?”

She shook her head. No way would she let him know where she lived. “No, we will meet you at Mario’s. It’s around the corner. We’ll be there at six pm.” She was annoyed and trying to make sure that this meeting happened on her turf. On her terms.

Steve bristled a little at her commanding him and before he could stop himself said in a very stern whisper. “Alright, little Miss Clermont.” Amelia flushed as she felt a burning sensation in her abdomen at the tone he took. It was similar to the one Loki used on her. “I’ll meet you there at Six, promptly. Don’t be late.”

Amelia blinked and swallowed hard, nodding. Suddenly she felt very turned on and afraid of Steve Rogers all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos appreciated. Let me know what you think you lovely people you.


	11. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Wanda go on a double date. Loki gets enraged.

Wanda was ecstatic about the fact that she was about to go on a dinner with Steve Rogers even if she was supposed to be some type of chaperone. She wasn’t even mad that Amelia had voluntold her that she was going. Amelia sighed as they began getting ready. “Wanda, this is a bad idea, right?”

“Nope. It’s dinner and you’re introducing me to Steve.”

Amelia studied her friend. Count on Wanda to come up with a perfect alibi for when this blew up in Amelia’s face. Amelia sighed and put on a light amount of makeup and one of her cheap dresses with a cardigan to hide herself with. She didn’t want Steve to think she was there for him. She was going to use this as an excuse to pawn Wanda off on Steve. Besides, all of her expensive clothes were kept uptown in Loki’s penthouse.

Wanda was dressed to the nines in a black dress that went well with a red leather coat she wore all the time. Both girls put on heels and grabbed their purses, getting a cab to take them the few blocks to Mario’s. Amelia was immensely nervous. She grabbed her phone, texting Loki that she was going to dinner with Wanda and would text afterwards. Loki text back that he expected her to text him within two hours. Amelia smiled at her phone and confirmed that she would.

“Do you think this will work?” Wanda asked snapping Amelia out of her text conversation.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t. You’re gorgeous and smart and honestly, better than me.”

“Oh, shush you. You’re wonderful.”

The cab pulled up at Mario’s and the wind was dropped out of Amelia’s sails when she saw Steve standing next to an equally tall man who was incredibly muscle bound. He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her plan to foist Wanda onto Steve was about to be ruined because that man, whoever he was, was exactly Wanda’s type. Both of the men were in suits that clearly showed their wealth. Amelia straightened out the skirt of her cheap dress and walked up to them.

Steve gave that disgustingly charming smile of his and introduced his friend. “This is my business partner and best friend, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky smiled and shook Amelia’s hand and turned his attention to Wanda. “Who is _this_?”

Amelia huffed a little, figuring that this was Steve’s plan all along. “This is my best friend, Wanda Maximoff.”

Wanda shook Bucky’s hand and immediately began being flirtatious with him. Amelia rolled her eyes and Steve chuckled. “Shall we?” He put his hand on the small of Amelia’s back and led them into the restaurant. “I already got us a booth in the back.”

Amelia twitched at the touch but let herself be guided to the back. Wanda slid into the booth, both the girls expecting to sit together, but Bucky swooped in next to Wanda, sliding his arm around the back of the booth with a grin. The red head laughed and went right back to being flirtatious, leaving Amelia by herself with Steve.

Amelia slid into the booth and tensed as Steve slid in beside her, his position mimicking Bucky’s. He exuded power as his arm went around the back and he stretched himself out just a little, leaving the small Amelia to hug in on herself. “So Amelia,” He began. “Tell me about yourself.”

Steve _was_ interested in what she had to say but he could tell it was going to be difficult to get anything out of her. He watched intently as she shyly messed with the hem of the cardigan she had put over the spaghetti strapped dress. She licked her lips and spoke with a tone indicating that she was not there to entertain him. “I’m a librarian. I’m dating Loki Laufeyson.” She said that with a very pointed tone.

Steve chuckled at that, ordering a bottle of wine for the table before he addressed her again. “Well I know all of that. Let me start us over. I’m a lawyer here in the city, and I am an avid reader.”

He watched her perk up at the mention of being a reader. “OH, who’s your favorite author?”

Steve went to answer but the redhead across the table turned her attention from Bucky and interjected, “Don’t answer that, Ste…Mr. Rogers. If you do she’ll tell you why they’re the worst author to ever exist and then try to convince you to read nothing but Butcher and L’Engle.”

Amelia huffed. “I am not like that!”

The two men laughed as the girls argued back and forth for a moment about Amelia’s reading habits. Steve finally interjected. “I don’t have a favorite author, but I _have_ read some of Butcher. I happened to really like his Codex Alera. I didn’t care much for Dresden Files though.”

Amelia actually smiled at him. “You need to start his Cinderspires series then. I can’t recommend _The Aeronaut’s Windlass_ enough.” Steve couldn’t help but think of how beautiful she was when she smiled. If books were what it would take, well, he’d buy her a whole bookstore to her away from Laufeyson.

“I’ll take note of that.”

The conversation progressed through the finer details of the works of Jim Butcher and he watched as she loosened up some. Relaxing and letting him impose on her space. He gently turned the conversation to her education, asking about her Alma Mater, and even asking why she was at this library and not one of the nicer ones.

“Oh! Those are hard to get into.” She said softly. “I would love to work at that big one downtown with the law library and the rare collection attached, but they’re not hiring, and you need to have so many years of experience to get in.”

“Ah, so you have big goals.”

“Of course I have goals.” She looked at him annoyed, the pleasurable demeanor fading.

“I didn’t mean any offense.”

Dinner arrived and Amelia tried to pull Wanda into the conversation and away from Bucky. Anything to get Steve to stop sniffing around but it didn’t work. Steve smiled and as they wrapped up dinner suggested they head to a little bar he had spotted around the corner.

Wanda perked up at the idea of extending their time together. “Oh, I love that place! They have the best cocktails. Let’s go!”

Amelia protested. “Wanda, we said dinner and then we’d go home.”

“Oh, come on Amelia.” Wanda’s voice dropped to a whisper so the men wouldn’t hear. “You never come out with me anymore.”

Amelia checked the time on her phone and sighed. “Okay. I’ll just text…”

“Oh, you will see him tomorrow, come on.”

Wanda was giving her puppy eyes and Amelia sighed. There were few people she couldn’t stand up to and Wanda was one of them. “Alright, alright.” She shoved her phone in her purse and followed them to the bar, making sure she was a foot or two away from Steve who was hovering again. What was with this guy?

They walked into the bar and Bucky turned, smiling at the two ladies. “Drinks are on me, ladies. Whatever you’d like.”

Amelia didn’t like where this was going and desperately wanted to find a way out. Yes, dinner had been nice, and she had even enjoyed the conversation with Steve, but drinks felt like it was crossing a line of no return. She ordered herself a fruity cocktail and sat down at the table Steve acquired for them. It was a Thursday night, so the bar wasn’t necessarily packed. Bucky and Steve stuck to whiskey while Wanda ordered herself a similar cocktail to Amelia.

Steve coaxed her out of her shell again by asking her about her job. She felt it would be completely rude to shut him down right now. “I love being a librarian. I’ve wanted to be one since I was 12.”

Steve was smiling that damned smile at her again and she felt her stomach flip a little. The alcohol must be getting to her. “That’s wonderful.” Steve said. “I never wanted to be a lawyer, but my family convinced me it would be good for me and this punk,” he gestured to Bucky. “Convinced me that criminal law was the way to go.”

Bucky looked up when he was addressed. “And a damned good one at that.”

Amelia’s eyes went wide. “You do criminal law? I knew you were a lawyer; I just didn’t know…”

Steve nodded. “Yes, I’m a defense lawyer. I used to do pro-bono work in this very neighborhood before we started making a name for ourselves.”

“That’s very…admirable work.” Her voice was sincere. She really did think that it was a just cause.

Their conversation turned to what Bucky and Wanda liked to do for fun, leaving her to nurse her drink and forget the time.

~*~

Loki glanced at his phone and frowned. It had been two and half hours since Amelia had promised to message him. She was a half hour late. He had already shot a text to her and gotten no response. Loki dialed her number and frowned when that went ignored as well. It wasn’t like his kitten to ignore his messages. After the third attempt at contacting her went unanswered he got in his car and headed to her neighborhood full of worry.

He pulled up outside her apartment, barely registering that the car he had parked behind was an Aston Martin. Loki went to step out of his car and froze as he saw Amelia stumble out of the passenger side of the car in front of him. He blinked a few times as the driver dashed around and caught her, both of them laughing. Amelia was _drunk._ Wanda climbed out of the backseat, being helped by whoever was sitting in the back with her. Loki couldn’t tell in the dark who the men were at first, their backs to him.

Amelia let out a squeal as she stumbled in the heels she was wearing and fell against the man who had been driving. It was then that Loki recognized the blonde haired man. Steve fucking Rogers. Which meant the man walking Wanda to the building must be Bucky Barnes. Loki gripped the steering wheel tighter as he watched _his_ girl be walked into the building by Steve who was taking every opportunity to touch her.

Loki wanted to jump out of the car and take over taking care of _his_ kitten, but he had a feeling it would just get messy. Instead he waited to make sure that Steve and Bucky came back down in a reasonable time frame, which they did luckily. He cracked his window just enough to hear Steve tell Bucky, “I can’t believe how well it worked getting Wanda into you.”

Bucky laughed and Loki’s blood was boiling when he spoke again. “I can’t believe you got Amelia to let you kiss her on the cheek. She’d been giving you the cold shoulder all night.”

“She was warming up to me in the end.” Steve opened his car door. “Getting her is going to be a challenge, but I think I like it. I haven’t had one in a while.”

Bucky slid into the passenger seat as Steve got in the car and Loki lost the rest of the conversation. He growled as he watched the car drive off. Half tempted to go up to Amelia’s apartment he instead drove himself home, jealousy and rage filling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I love this Steve but I love our Loki more. What do you guys think let me know!


	12. Blue Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds out about Loki watching her. Loki confronts Steve.

Amelia woke when her alarm went off with a hangover and a heavy weight over her. She groaned and tried to move whatever was on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked, seeing Wanda cuddled into her. Memories washed over her, and she groaned, fumbling to find her phone to make its alarm stop. Wanda groaned and rolled over. Amelia next found her glasses and slid them on her face, blinking a few more times. “Wanda what did we do?”

Wanda groaned at Amelia. “I’m sleeping.”

“We have work. Wake up.” Amelia turned her attention to her phone and noticed _several_ text messages from Loki, three missed phone calls, and two voicemails. Uh-oh. She read the messages first, paling as she realized that Loki had seen her with Steve last night. “Oh no. Wanda...Oh no.”

“Mmm?” Wanda sat up finally, her red hair a tangled mess. “I’m going to have to borrow your frump clothes, aren’t I?”

“I don’t care about that. Loki saw us last night with Steve and Bucky!”

Wanda sat up. “What?”

Amelia took a deep breath and read the text aloud. “I saw you get out of Steve’s car. I saw him walk you into the apartment. You let him kiss you on the cheek? What are you doing, kitten? You belong to me. Do I need to do something to make that clear to you?”

She looked at Wanda scared. Wanda looked angry. “That’s…terrifying.”

“I know. I know I missed texting him when I said I would, but I wasn’t anticipating this.”

Wanda wrapped her arms around Amelia. “You did nothing wrong, Amelia. You were trying to introduce me to someone you met. It was a simple dinner and drinks.”

Amelia gasped. “I let Steve kiss me? I don’t remember that!”

Wanda frowned. “I mean, he kissed your hand just like Bucky did mine. They were absolute gentlemen, I think.”

Amelia shook her head, trying to clear away the hangover fog and the anxiety that these messages had given her. “What do I do, Wanda?”

“Well first you go shower and then I shower, and then we go to work.” Wanda hugged her tighter. “We’ll worry about this,” she gestured at the phone. “Once we get to work.”

The two girls took their turns showering and then got dressed, taking an Uber into work. Amelia was practically shaking from her nerves over the messages, she hadn’t even text Loki back. His driver was supposed to pick her up tonight and she didn’t know what to do. “Wanda, should I cancel my weekend plans?”

Wanda thought for a minute as the two signed in and began to get everything ready. “I think you should. Put your foot down. Him practically stalking you is unacceptable.”

Amelia nodded and sent a text to Loki that she was uncomfortable with him following her home like that. She took three hours to compose it and make sure it was correct in tone and intent. She told him she would call him over the weekend, and they could talk about it. She swallowed hard after hitting send and then turned her attention into catching up her work. The day moved slow, Loki respected her wishes and didn’t respond but she couldn’t help like there were a pair of eyes on her.

She looked up when the door opened, a courier coming in carrying a box. They came to the front desk and set it down. “Amelia Clermont?”

Amelia frowned. “I’m her.” Now that the box was closer she could see that it was from a florist. She sighed. Loki must have sent it. She signed for it and opened it, Wanda coming up to see what was going on.

Inside the box was a single rose in a silver box. The rose was a beautiful shade of light blue and there was a handwritten note with it. She looked at Wanda who gasped, recognizing the florist. “That’s a preserved rose, Amelia. It’ll be good for months.”

Amelia nodded and grabbed the note, flushing as she read it.

_Amelia,_

_I saw this rose and thought of your eyes last night. The perfect shade of blue. I want to thank you for your company last night. I look forward to seeing you again._

_-Steve-_

Wanda snatched the note and pouted. “Where’s my perfect rose from a gorgeous lawyer?” Amelia shook her head. She had known when she opened the box that with the color scheme it wasn’t from Loki. Part of her had hoped he had been reaching out to apologize, but instead it was a sweet note from someone she definitely wasn’t trying to date.

Loki sat at his desk, infuriated. How dare Amelia cancel on him like that last minute. They had things they needed to discuss. He frowned as he thought about what to do. She had asked for space so he would give her that. However, the matter of Steve needed to be dealt with. He called his driver and headed over to the Barnes & Rogers building.

It was a couple of blocks away, so it didn’t take long to get to. He walked through the lobby like a man on a mission, going up to the executive floor. He smiled at the secretary who looked a little startled that someone was asking to see Steve Rogers without an appointment. She buzzed back and told Steve that Loki was there to see him, without an appointment.

Loki stood, hands in his pockets and waited. As he suspected Steve came out and greeted him. “Loki! Come in!” Loki followed Steve into his office, he had been here before, so he was not impressed by the décor. There was the medals that showed his service in the army, his diplomas, everything that reeked of how self-important Steve felt he was. Loki suppressed an eyeroll and took the seat that was offered to him. “How can I help you?”

Loki wanted to launch himself at the smug face. Steve knew why he was here. “You know exactly why I’m here, Steve. Don’t play dumb.”

Steve smirked again. “Why, Loki, I honestly have no idea why you’d grace me with your presence.”

“I’m here to ask you to leave Amelia alone.”

Steve chuckled. “That’s not going to happen, Loki. Why don’t you leave her alone?”

Loki snorted. “I’ve been dating her for over a month now, Steve. I don’t understand why you’re sniffing around.”

“She’s just so…delectable.” Steve punctuated the word, leaning on his desk, practically begging Loki to hit him.

Loki balled his hands into fists. “Steve, I’m warning you. Leave her alone.”

“Or what, Loki? You have no leverage over me. We are an even playing field. Let Amelia choose.” Loki glared. “Also, girls don’t find being _stalked_ attractive. Wouldn’t want you to catch another criminal charge now would we?”

Steve chuckled, reminding Loki of a time in his past when he had had to use Barnes & Rogers to get out of a sticky situation. It hadn’t been much, but prior to his investment he’d done some criminal things and in return for them getting him clear of the charge, he had invested in their firm in the beginning. Loki ground out. “Amelia is mine, Steve. Back. Off.”

Steve laughed again, his blue eyes twinkling and pissing Loki off. “I’m not backing off, Loki. In fact, just because it pisses you off, I’m going to double down.” He leaned back in his chair. “You think she likes roses?”

Loki growled. “Steve, I’m warning you.”

“Or what, Loki? You’re going to beat me up? I’d like to see you try, weasel.”

Loki stood up, grabbing a crystal paper weight off of Steve’s desk and tossing it at the wall, shattering it. He then stormed out of the office in a rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I'm doing with this anymore. It's getting away from me, but I love it nonetheless. I hope you all are enjoying!


	13. Mansions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve convinces Amelia to come to his mansion.

Amelia placed the little silver box with the blue rose on her tiny dining room table. She stared at it for a long time before picking up her phone and texting the number Steve had given her. “Thank you for the rose. It is very beautiful.”

She left it short and simple, hoping there was nothing that he would read into further than she was grateful for the dumb flower. Amelia then turned her attention to the Loki problem. She didn’t know if she should meet him in person or handle it over the phone. One thing was sure, she couldn’t have him sitting outside her building just because she forgot to text him.

Amelia shot him a text, asking if he was free for a phone call. He very quickly responded with the affirmative and she called him, taking a deep breath. “Amelia,” His voice had a pleading tone to it, as if he was already trying to earn her good graces back.

“Loki, me first.” She took a deep breath. “You can not sit outside my apartment just because I forget to text you. It’s…creepy.”

“I realize I was being overprotective. But you lied to me Amelia.”

She bristled at the accusation. “It’s true I went to dinner with Steve, I was trying to set him up with Wanda, but he surprised me and brought along Bucky. I have no plans to date Steve. I honestly was hoping he’d be interested in Wanda.”

Loki snorted into the phone. “Is that why you let him kiss you?”

“I did no such thing. I was drunk but not _that_ drunk. He kissed my hand and left Wanda and I at the door.”

Loki sounded disbelieving. “I’m sure you remember everything that happened last night?”

“I do actually. And I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t talk down to me, Loki.”

“You agreed to be mine, kitten. I don’t understand why you are having a hard time figuring out why I am mad.”

“I get that you are upset, but do you understand why I am upset?”

Loki growled. “Because I came to check on what is mine.”

Amelia huffed at the choice of words that Loki used. “When you understand why I am upset, I will see you again. Until then, goodbye Loki.” She hung up the phone and set it on the table, glancing at the blue rose again. She glanced at her phone when it buzzed with a text from Steve, ignoring it and choosing to go straight to bed.

Amelia woke the next morning to Wanda bursting into the apartment with breakfast and coffee. She groaned. “Wanda, I’ve told you to at least knock.”

Wanda huffed. “Your boyfriend called to apologize for the stalking incident.” She set the breakfast items on table. “Said he was very sorry for making us uncomfortable and wished to make it better somehow. I told him to fuck off.”

Amelia snorted. “I broke up with him last night. He’s not exactly my boyfriend anymore.”

“Good, you can do better.” Wanda began plating the breakfast after forcing the coffee cup in Amelia’s hands.

Amelia shook her head. “You know that’s not true, Wanda.” She took a sip of the coffee, remembering the good stuff that Loki always got her, her stomach turned, and she set the cup on her nightstand. “I have horrible luck when it comes to men.”

“What about Mr. American Dream?”

“I’m sure there’s a catch.” Amelia laughed at Wanda nicknaming Steve that. “I just need to focus on work and getting that promotion that I’ve been chasing.”

Wanda stared at her friend for a long time. “There’s nothing wrong with relationships, Amelia.”

“I didn’t say there was. Just, there’s not for me.” She gave a sad smile to her friend and began picking at the breakfast that was handed to her. The girls spent the day watching cheesy Rom-Coms and curled up together on the love seat. Around two Wanda’s phone buzzed and she grinned. Amelia arched an eyebrow as her best friend became engrossed in texting whoever was on the end. “Let me guess, Bucky?”

Wanda nodded. “Yes, He wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow.” Her eyes sparkled a bit. Wanda hadn’t been out with anyone in an age, she deserved this. If one good thing came out of the botched evening, at least it was this.

~*~

Several days passed before she heard from either guy again. It was a Friday afternoon and she was sitting behind the desk, checking in returns. The past week had been hard on her, she was beating herself up for trusting Loki and as such had barely eaten anything. Wanda was keeping a close eye on her, between her dates with Bucky she spent most of her time trying to take care of Amelia.

Amelia didn’t notice Steve walk in with the stack he had borrowed in his arms. He set them in front of her and smiled. “Good afternoon, Amelia.”

She looked up at him, shocked to see him. She thought for sure he would have just used the drop box. “Hello, Steve.”

Steve leaned on the counter. “Have you taken your lunch break yet?”

Amelia blinked, processing that he was asking her to lunch. She sighed. “Yes I took my break about an hour ago. Wanda is available though.” 

“Well, what time do you get off, maybe we could do drinks?”

Amelia looked at him. “Steve, I really need to focus on my work right now. I’m trying to get a promotion and…”

Steve cut her off. “Then you need to relax occasionally.” His blue eyes were twinkling at her and she felt her stomach flip a bit. “Just drinks, please?”

Amelia sighed. “Alright, drinks. Just two and then I go home.” Something about the way he was looking at her made her say yes. She felt her resolve slide away.

Steve nodded. “Perfect. I’ll be back at closing then.”

Amelia watched Steve leave and then turned back to her work. Ignoring as Wanda slid up next to her. “Did I hear that correctly? You’re going to drinks with Steve?”

“Yes, just drinks.” It was only Monday but Amelia was exhausted. Between not eating much and lack of sleep she just didn’t have the fight in her she should. “I figure I can tell him to leave me alone afterwards and be done with it.”

“Bucky says Steve talks about you.” Wanda smiled at her best friend. “Give him a chance. I know it’s hard because of the stuff with Loki still being fresh but try.” Amelia waved Wanda off and went back to work without saying anything.

Steve showed up a few minutes after closing, smiling when Amelia came out. He could tell that she wasn’t doing well, and he wanted to see if he could fix that. He offered his arm to her and walked her to his car. “I thought we’d go to a nice quiet place uptown.”

“Oh, I’m not dressed for that.”

“It doesn’t matter, there’s no dress code for this place.”

Amelia sighed. “Alright, Steve.” She sat in the passenger seat and Steve shut the door behind her.

Steve climbed in the driver seat and drove them uptown. He occasionally tried to start a conversation, but Amelia gave short answers. She seemed more tired than terse. Steve reached over and placed his hand on thigh. “Amelia, are you okay?”

Amelia looked down at the hand on her thigh and then back up at Steve. “I haven’t been sleeping much.” He glanced at her and she shrugged.

Steve squeezed her thigh lightly. “Well maybe tonight you can relax, yea?”

Amelia gave a very hollow sounding laugh. “I doubt that.” Steve suddenly changed the direction he was headed, turning instead into the residential district. “Hey, I thought we were going uptown?”

“I said a quiet place uptown. There’s no quieter place than my house.”

Steve felt her flinch under his hand. “Steve…”

“Just drinks. I’m not expecting anything.” Steve was lying, he fully intended to bed her tonight. She seemed hollow and perfect for him to fill with the right ideas. He’d win against Loki and he’d have a pretty little pet as a prize.

Amelia sighed loudly. “Okay, Steve. Your place sounds okay.”

They drove through the privacy gates of one of the many mansions they were passing after a few minutes and Amelia looked up to take in the large two-story monstrosity in front of her. He pulled in front of the front door and got out, helping her out of the car. Steve watched as she took it in and then gently led her up the steps. Opening the front door, he let her take in the massive foyer and he heard her gasp. “You okay there, Amelia?”

“Yea, this is just beautiful.”

Steve chuckled. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to let my realtor and interior design people know you approved.” He gave her a short tour of the downstairs showing her a massive living room, a dining room that could fit 20 people easily, a kitchen that made her gasp again, and then another sitting room with leather couches and a bar in one corner. “And here is where we can have our drinks in quiet.” Amelia took in the room with its hard wood floors, fireplace, and extremely fine rug. Everything was a dark wood color with red accents. Steve smiled and led her over to the couch. “Have a seat, I’ll get our drinks. What would you like?”

“Um, just a soda. I’m not feeling alcohol.”

“Are you sure? It might help you relax. You seem keyed up, doll.”

Her head snapped up when he used a pet name and she frowned. “I’m sure. Just soda. Dr. Pepper if you have it.”

“You’re wish is my command.” Steve smiled and went over to his bar, making himself a whiskey and pouring a can of Dr. Pepper into a glass. He watched as she was observing the art in the room and smiled. Reaching under the bar he grabbed a vial of clear liquid and poured it into the soda. Smirking he handed the drink to her and took a sip of his whiskey.

Amelia sipped the drink and smiled up at Steve. “What did you want to talk about, Steve?”

“Well, tell me how you became a librarian.”

Amelia nodded and told him all about how she’d wanted to be one since she was 12, taking small sips of the soda between sentences. After about twenty minutes she began to feel a little woozy. “Steve…can you please take me home?”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel, woozy.” She groaned; everything was going fuzzy on her. “Everything is fuzzy.”

She felt Steve pull her close, arms wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you wait a few, see if the fuzziness wears off.”

Amelia felt like she had been drinking, but all she’d had was a Dr. Pepper. She froze and looked at the drink, dropping it on the expensive rug she started trying to pull away from Steve. “You didn’t…”

Steve set his drink down and grabbed Amelia, pulling her in his lap. “It’s just to help you relax, you seemed so wound up.”

Amelia pushed at him weakly, the drug was wreaking havoc on her already. “No, Steve.” Steve pulled her closer and kissed her. She tried to push him off, refusing to reciprocate the kiss. “No, I’m leaving.” She pulled away and weakly stood, grabbing her purse.

Steve grabbed her again and pulled her back. “I don’t think so.” Amelia slapped him across the face as hard as she could muster in her now inebriated state. Steve growled as she stubbled out of his grasp. “Where are you going to go Amelia?”

Amelia tried to remember her way out of the house and the best she could do was find a bathroom that she locked herself in. She dug in her purse, pulling out her phone. She blinked a few times trying to think through the fog in her brain and the banging and rattling on the bathroom door. It wouldn’t be long before Steve burst through the door and had his way with her. Amelia began to sob and dialed the first number that came to mind. “Natasha? Help.”

Loki had watched as Amelia got into Steve’s car. He had come around closing time to get her to go to the deli and talk. She looked tired and not well. That was probably his fault. Loki had spent the week wrecking his brain over what had happened. He understood now the problem was what he did and crossing a boundary like that was important to his kitten. Loki wanted to patch things between them and hopefully gain her trust back.

Loki sighed and had Natasha take him home. He went up to his penthouse and poured himself a drink, downing it and then starting on another, beginning to pace his apartment. Loki lost track of time, wanting to call Amelia but knowing he shouldn’t. Almost an hour passed when he heard his elevator door open. He glanced over and frowned at Natasha coming in with a look of worry on her face. “Natasha this better be good.”

“Steve drugged Amelia. She just called me asking for help. Thing is, I don’t know where Steve lives.”

Loki growled, almost breaking the glass in his hand. “I know where the rat bastard lives.” Loki had been to an event at Steve’s ostentatious mansion once before. He immediately headed to the elevator. “Tell me everything you know, Natasha.”

“She said she felt fuzzy and woozy. Sounding like she caught on soon enough to lock herself in a bathroom, but she wasn’t sure how long until Steve broke in.”

Loki growled. “Fucking prick.”

Natasha nodded in agreement as they climbed into the car a few minutes later. She drove towards the residential district, running a few red lights on the way. Loki was simmering with rage, if he got his hands on Steve, he’d probably kill him. They pulled up almost a half hour later and Loki’s brain was full of ideas of what could have happened at this point to Amelia.

Natasha stopped in front of the gate and got out. “I’ll be back, Loki.”

Loki growled, wanting to follow but hopping fences wasn’t exactly his forte. Natasha, however, had a questionable background he stayed out of. He watched as she climbed the gate and he slid into the drivers’ seat. She opened the gate from the inside a few minutes later triggering the sensor. Loki pulled the car in, parking behind Steve’s Aston Martin and jumped out of the car. Both of them went and banged on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't hate me.


	14. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki rescues Amelia and reveals some of his past

Loki and Natasha banged on the front door, waiting for an answer. It was a few minutes before Steve answered the door and chuckled. He was shirtless, wearing just his jeans. “Loki, what brings you to breaking onto my property?”

Loki nearly lunged for the other man, but Natasha stopped him, speaking up. “Amelia called and said she was here. She asked me to pick her up.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I promise you that Miss Clermont is in good hands.”

Loki growled. “Hand her over.”

“I don’t think she’d appreciate that kind of talk about her.” Steve went to shut the door. “Now if you don’t mind, I have something delectable to taste.” He smirked. That was all Loki needed. He shoved the door into Steve and decked him as hard as he could. Steve staggered back and wiped the blood from his lip. “Oh you’ve fucked up Laufeyson.”

Natasha pushed past the two, landing a punch when Steve tried to grab her to push her back out. “I don’t think so, Mr. Rogers. I’m here for Amelia.” Loki kept his attention on Steve, punching him again, hearing a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. Steve cried out and launched an attack at Loki, punching him across the jaw. Loki growled again. The two men became grappled on the floor finally separating when Natasha shouted for Loki. “I found her!”

Loki kicked Steve. “Don’t fucking move you bloody scum.” He dashed up the stairs, and saw Natasha standing outside of what he presumed was the master suite. Running into the room he found Amelia on the bed, naked. Natasha grabbed her clothes and Loki lifted her unconscious body up. Amelia groaned, wriggling in his grasp. “Shh, I’ve got you, kitten.”

~*~

Amelia woke the next morning groggy. Everything hurt like the worst hangover on the planet. Thinking felt like she was trudging through mud. She was trying to place where she had been, where she was, and what was going on. Whining she buried herself back into the pillows, hiding from the light. She suddenly remembered Steve had drugged her. She sat up and looked around, blinking and trying to take in her surroundings. The room felt familiar, but she couldn’t place it, she definitely wasn’t at home.

As soon as she moved to get up, however, her stomach turned, and she had to fight the urge to vomit. She looked around and saw a door that led to a bathroom. She darted in and threw up in the toilet, feeling sick. Once she finished emptying her stomach of the nothing that was in there, she looked around. This was Loki’s guest bathroom. How had she ended up here?

Looking down she realized she was in a pajama set that Loki had bought her. It was a button up shirt and a pair of shorts. She rubbed her face and tried to remember more from the previous night. She stumbled out of the bathroom, finding her glasses, and then out of the guest room. “L-L-Loki?”

She leaned on the door frame as he came towards her from the living room. Amelia gasped when she saw that he had a black eye and a bruising jaw. “Amelia.” He held a hand towards her, and she cautiously took it. Loki led her to the living room, moving at her pace. “Are you hurting? What can I get you?”

Amelia rubbed her face. “Some Tylenol and water? And an explanation.”

“Of course, of course.” He disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with the requested items. Amelia went to chug the water and he stopped her. “Easy, easy. Don’t want it to come back up.” She nodded and began taking smaller sips of the water. “What is the last thing you remember, Amelia?”

“I remember…” She put her head in her hands. “I remember Steve drugged my soda.”

Loki nodded. “Do you remember calling Natasha?”

Amelia shook her head. “No, I don’t. Why did I call Natasha?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “I am glad you did though.” Loki then proceeded to fill her in on his fight with Steve and how Natasha found her. They had brought her back to his building since it is secure and put her to bed in the guest room in an attempt to keep her from freaking out. “I will have Natasha take you to your apartment, I suggest moving or trying to get a restraining order against Steve.”

Amelia gave a choked sob. “I can’t afford to move. I can barely afford that apartment.” Loki frowned and reached for her, stopping himself part way. Amelia took a quick assessment of the situation and threw herself into Loki’s arms. “Thank you.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. “What for, Amelia?”

“For rescuing me. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did.” Loki hugged her lightly. “I am sorry Amelia. I should have never went to your house that night.”

Amelia shook her head. “No. I’m sorry. I should have never went out with Steve. It reeked of a bad plan.” She suddenly trailed off and sat up. “Wanda! Oh, what if Bucky hurts Wanda?”

“Your phone is in the guest room; shall I go get it?”

Loki was loathe to let her go once she lunged into his arms, but he did when she asked for her phone. He went to the guest room, fetching her phone and bringing it to her. He watched as she panic dialed Wanda, hurriedly telling her what had happened. Natasha came in with the breakfast he had requested she pick up and the three coffees. He moved to help her get the food unboxed. Natasha nodded over at Amelia. “She okay?”

“I don’t know. She’s talking to Wanda now.” Loki sighed and handed the coffee to Amelia the way she liked it. “Go slow, please. I don’t want you to throw up again.”

Amelia took the coffee and hung up the phone, telling Wanda that she’d call her back. “Wanda believes me and is going to tell Bucky to fuck off apparently.”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Well, she’s definitely a loyal friend.”

Amelia nodded and sat down at the table across from Natasha. Natasha gave her a small smile. “Do you need to ask me anything?”

“No,” Amelia said softly. “I trust what Loki said. But thank you, Natasha. Thank you for answering and for not second guessing.”

Natasha smiled. “You are important to Mr. Laufeyson; therefore, you are important to me.”

Loki saw Amelia flush at being called important to him. It was true, he knew he had moved fast with her, but he couldn’t stop himself. He sat down next to her and touched her hand softly. “Try to eat for me.”

Amelia looked at him and began to pick at the bagel that had been put in front of her. “Do I need to go to the hospital or the police or…”

“If you want to. I will support you in it.” He gave a heavy sigh. “But know that he has pull in the police department. The charges will be dropped.”

Amelia frowned. “Oh, that makes sense. I…do you think he’ll leave me alone?”

“I don’t know, Amelia.” Loki really didn’t know how serious Steve was about getting at Amelia. He just knew he had to do something to protect her. “I will do anything that you want me to do to help you, however.”

Loki watched as she dropped her head, slinking into her seat some. Amelia hugged herself and rubbed her face before crossing her arms. “Can I maybe stay here a while longer?”

Blinking, he nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll take you home whenever you want, Amelia.”

A small hand grabbed his and she squeezed it, whispering. “Kitten. You can call me kitten.”

Natasha smirked and ducked her head, pretending that she didn’t hear what had been whispered to Loki. Loki glanced at his driver and then back to Amelia. “Kitten. I can do that.” He squeezed her hand, glad that she was back in his sphere. “Are you saying you want me back?” Nodding, she leaned into him, closing her eyes. Loki pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“I do want you back. I have been very stressed this week without you.” Her blue eyes turned up to him and stared at him.

Loki smiled down at her. “I have been doing poorly as well. To tell you the truth I stopped by the library yesterday to talk to you, but I saw you leave with Steve and headed home instead.”

Amelia made a soft noise. “If only you’d gotten there sooner I probably wouldn’t have went home with him.”

Loki tsk’d at her. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened. You couldn’t have known that Steve would do that.”

“I should have known better than to get tangled up with him. I should have…” She burst into a fresh bout of tears and Loki stood up, picking her up out of the chair and carrying her over to the couch. He gave Natasha a look at she stood and left, nodding at him. Amelia clung to Loki, burying her face into his shirt and sobbing again. He merely held her and comforted her as best he could.

~*~

Amelia fell asleep in Loki’s arms and woke up in the guest bed again. Sitting up slowly she realized she needed a shower. She wanted to get the knowledge that Steve had touched her in places he shouldn’t have off of her skin. Stepping out of the guest room she looked for Loki, finding him in his office working on something. “Loki?”

Looking up he smiled at her, quickly standing, and coming from around the desk. “Yes, kitten?”

“May I go in your room? I want to take a shower and wear some clean clothes.”

“Of course you may.”

Loki gave her a quick hug before letting her go and she headed into the bedroom. Making a soft noise at the familiarity of the closet, the bedroom, the bathroom. Grabbing a pair of the designer jeans out of the closet she bit her lip and grabbed one of Loki’s t-shirts that he hardly ever wore. Turning the water as hot as she could stand it she climbed in and began to scrub herself clean with what was there, grateful that Loki had kept everything he had purchased for her. Once she was certain she had scrubbed every bit of Steve off of her she stepped out, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel.

Amelia took the time to blow dry her hair and tie it back in a braid. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long time and shuddered, she was disgusted with herself that she had let Steve talk her into going back to his place. She felt like she should have known what he was up to. Stepping out of the bathroom she walked into the living room to find Loki making lunch for them. He looked up and grinned when he saw what she was wearing. “I hope you don’t mind.” Her eyes were downcast as she tugged at the shirt a little.

“Not at all, kitten. I’m making sandwiches if that sounds good. I noticed you didn’t eat much breakfast.” Amelia nodded, she still didn’t feel hungry but she felt she should probably eat. “Good, I also have something I want to talk to you about.”

Her eyes turned up at that and she frowned. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Loki chuckled. “You aren’t in trouble. It’s nothing bad.” He set a turkey sandwich in front of her with a handful of chips. “Soda or water?”

Stomach lurching at the mention of soda she shuddered. “Water, please.” Loki got her a glass and she found her self watching him intently, paranoid suddenly.

“Just water, darling.” He set the glass down and sat across from her. “I want to get someone to protect you for a while, until we know Steve is no longer interested.”

Taking a bite of the sandwich she looked up at him. “Protect me how?”

“A driver mainly. I know you’ll want to keep your apartment, so maybe they stay in one of the apartments there for a while. Just until we’re sure.”

“You already have someone in mind.” It was a statement, not a question. Loki nodded in confirmation, taking a bite of his own meal. “I don’t know. It seems too much to ask for you to pay someone to protect _me_.”

“It won’t be. They’ll be eager to help me out with this, they’re a friend of Natasha’s, name of Clint.”

Amelia put a chip in her mouth, trying to quell the uneasy feeling in her stomach. “I don’t want you to feel compelled to protect me.”

“Too late.” He smiled at her. “I’ve fallen for you, Amelia. I protect what is…” he seemed to weigh his words for a moment, falling silent.

Finishing up for him she whispered, “What is yours?”

“Is that what you are? Are you sure?”

Amelia nodded. “I’m still uneasy cause of the whole following me thing, but yes. I agreed to it before that.” Loki smiled at her and she felt a little more relaxed, biting into her sandwich again. “I get to meet him first?”

“Of course. And if you do not like him then he will not be the one who protects you. I’ll reassign Natasha and take Clint for my driver.”

“Natasha protect me?” She didn’t think Natasha seemed the type who could protect her.

Loki chuckled. “Natasha has a past. She could protect you.”

Amelia chewed her lip and swallowed hard. “Are you a criminal?”

Loki sobered at her question. “No, I’m not a criminal. I did invest in some unsavory deals early on to get my foot in the door. Mainly Fisk industries and some weapons development over at Stark Industries when they were still doing weapons. It helped me get ahead.” He set his sandwich down, taking a drink of his water. “I got caught up in a bad deal with Fisk and Steve and Bucky bailed me out early in their career. I invested in them once they got me out of the deal, which is how I know them. I did not know that Steve was so…unsavory.”

Amelia nodded. “And what do you invest in now?”

“Stark’s renewable energy plans and real estate. Most of my investments are real estate.”

She took in the information and folded her hands in her lap. “Okay. I’ll meet with Clint.”

Loki smiled at her. “Excellent. Now eat up, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is she forgiving too fast? Probably, but that's the way of fanfiction. I promise we'll get back to your regularly scheduled smut sessions soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia stayed in the guest room that evening, still not feeling too terribly comfortable with sleeping in Loki’s bed. She snatched the shirt he had worn all day however and wore it to sleep in. Loki had merely smiled and kissed the top of her head. She found it difficult to sleep, eventually falling asleep after several hours. A buzz from her phone woke her up in the shortly after she had fallen asleep. Putting her glasses on and looking at the phone she frowned as she saw that the buzzing was Steve texting her. He was trying to paint Loki and Natasha as kidnappers. Huffing, she blocked his number not even bothering to respond.

Amelia climbed out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She downed a glass and then looked towards Loki’s room. He had left the door open in case Amelia needed anything. Biting her lip, she put the glass in the sink and crept over to the open door. Loki was laid out on his back, blanket only covering his lower half. Moonlight illuminated what she could see, a sigh slipping from her lips as she took in the sight. He stirred and made a noise as he sat up. “Amelia? What’s wrong?”

Amelia jumped; she hadn’t meant to wake him. “I’m, sorry. I just was, I couldn’t sleep.” She finished lamely. “Steve text me.” A growl came from Loki’s direction. “I immediately blocked it. I didn’t respond.”

Loki sat up completely and gestured. “Come here, kitten.” Shuffling across the plush carpet she made her way over to him. Loki grabbed her and pulled her close once she was in arms reach. “Tell me about not being able to sleep.”

“Just, dread sleeping right now.” She felt herself be pulled close, between his legs. “I finally fell asleep and then the phone buzzed.”

“Would it help if I held you?” Loki’s hands were at her waist, gently stroking. “I won’t do anything untoward.”

Amelia played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing and nodded. Loki reached up and pulled her glasses off, setting them on the nightstand before he pulled her into the bed, scooting back. Climbing on the plush bed she curled up with her back to his front, his arm slipping around her waist. It took approximately five minutes before she was fast asleep against Loki, feeling secure wrapped up against him.

~*~

Amelia slept past ten, stirring when Loki sat on the bed, stroking her cheek lightly. “Amelia, darling.” Her blue eyes fluttered open, looking up at his face. Loki smiled down at her. “I need you to wake up, Clint will be here in about an hour and I don’t think you want to meet him in your pajamas.”

Sitting up slowly she stretched, arms going above her head and yawned. “Okay. I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

Loki leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I let you sleep in, kitten. You obviously needed the sleep.”

Amelia gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

“Take your time getting ready. I’ll get you something to eat together.” Nodding she climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick, hot shower. She still didn’t feel clean after what had happened. She dressed in a flowery blouse and a matching skirt choosing to stay barefoot. Pushing her glasses up her nose she stepped out of the bedroom to be greeted by an easy to eat breakfast and a cup of coffee. Loki gave her a warm smile. “You look very lovely, kitten.”

Amelia gave him a grateful smile and sat down, eating the food that was put in front of her. The elevator made a noise and Natasha walked in with a man about her height with brown hair and a lean, muscular build. Peering up from her food she took them both in, not sure how this man would be able to protect her from fucking _Steve_.

Loki introduced him to her. “Amelia, this is Clint Barton. Clint, I’d like you to meet Amelia Clermont.”

“How do you do, miss?” Clint said smiling at her.

Answering honestly, she whispered, “I’ve been better.” Clint just nodded. “Are you the one who’s going to protect me now?”

“If you are okay with it.” Loki interjected, answering the question. “Clint, why don’t you tell Amelia about yourself.”

Clint nodded at Loki. “Sure thing, Mr. Laufeyson. I was a Coast Guard sniper until I lost hearing it one of my ears. Now I do private security and chauffeuring like Natasha here.” He nodded at the red head who was watching Amelia closely. “I am loyal to anyone Natasha trusts and can’t be bought.” The last bit felt like a point of pride for him to add.

Amelia hugged herself, looking between the two men in the room. “What will he have to do to protect me?”

The question was directed at Loki, but Clint answered. “Anything it takes, miss. Mr. Laufeyson here says there’s an apartment free in your building. I assume he means for me to move into it for a while until we’re sure Rogers will leave you alone.”

Fidgeting, she looked up at Loki. “Is this necessary?”

Loki knelt in front of her and took her hands into his. “Yes. Especially if he’s painting it as if I kidnapped you.” Sighing he kissed her hands. “I promise, as soon as we are sure Steve is no longer after you, you won’t have a bodyguard. That’s not something I want for you.”

Amelia squeezed his hands and nodded. “Okay, but a normal car. Not one of your fancy ones.”

Loki laughed. “A slightly fancy one.” He winked at her. “After all, I’m still Loki Laufeyson.”

~*~

Amelia stayed one more night at Loki’s, being driven into work by Clint in jet black Audi S8 sedan on Monday morning. She had balked when Loki insisted on one of his three cars being used. This was the cheapest of the three. Sighing she climbed into the car, straightening out the tiered and flowered dress that looked like it was the cheapest thing in the closet. It was frilly but still would fit the bill of a no-nonsense librarian. She had to pair it with a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes, however, and she felt silly going to work dressed like this. Blonde hair was piled high in a tight bun

Wanda looked her up and down when she walked in and whistled. “Well aren’t you over dressed. And who’s _that_ ” She gestured at Clint as he drove off. Amelia had negotiated that she would be safe at work and that Clint need only drive her from work to home.

Amelia sighed. “My bodyguard, kind of.” She shuddered as she thought of the necessity of it.

“What, following you isn’t enough he’s got a bodyguard for you?”

“It’s not like that! Steve tried to take advantage of me, Wanda.” Amelia huffed, glad the library hadn’t opened yet, so she didn’t have that outburst in front of patrons. “Clint is just to make sure Steve stays away.”

Amelia slammed her regular purse down, glaring at her best friend. Daring her to say something untoward about her new predicament. Wanda sighed. “I’m not trying to upset you, darling. Just, don’t you think it’s a little possessive of him to physically take you from Steve’s and then keep you holed up for two nights?”

She blinked several times and stared at Wanda. “You…don’t believe me.”

“No, darling, I do believe you that Steve put something in your drink. I do. And that wasn’t right of him. But Bucky says…”

“Oh no.” Amelia cut her off. “I don’t want to hear what his best friend has to say.” She shot daggers at her friend. “I’ll restack the shelves today.” Her tone went cold, and she disappeared into the stacks for the rest of the day.

At close, Clint showed up to drive Amelia home. He stood by the car in jeans and a shirt looking unassuming. Amelia came out and smiled at him. “Hey, Clint.”

Clint nodded and let Amelia in the car, driving her home in mostly silence. “My apartment in your building is on the 4th floor, one floor below you.” Amelia didn’t want to know how Loki had gotten an apartment in her full building made available so quickly. Some things were best left alone, she had decided.

The rest of the week passed by in the same fashion, Amelia getting dropped off by Clint at work and her ignoring Wanda for even trying to defend Steve in anyway or accusing Loki of kidnapping her. Loki and her communicated primarily via text, him calling in the evenings to make sure she was okay. Amelia didn’t tell him about what Wanda had said, wanting to wait until they were in person. Her sleep was terrible, she kept having nightmares, and then remembering in flashes what had happened to her. She knew she was lucky because Steve hadn’t actually gotten around to what he had intended to do, but she still felt horrible.

By the time Friday rolled around, Loki was anxious to see Amelia. They’d been in constant contact, but he still was desperate to see his kitten. Clint dropped her off at Loki’s penthouse, walking her up. Loki smiled and thanked Clint for his service and once the other man was gone, grabbed Amelia and picked her up in a bear hug. She squeaked in response but hugged him back. “I feel like it’s been age since I saw you. May I kiss you?” When she nodded, he dove in, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

After a moment she wriggled away out of his grasp, giggling. “Hi to you, too, Loki.”

Loki pulled her back, kissing her forehead. “How are you, kitten?”

He noticed the look on her face go from excited to see him to a blank, sad stare. “Um, not too good actually.” Loki’s brows furrowed in concern and he led her over to the living room, sitting her down. She smoothed out her skirt she was wearing and looked at him. Now that she was in better lighting, he could see she was tired, like she hadn’t been sleeping well. He frowned and took her hand, and she confessed. “I haven’t been sleeping too well.”

“That’s to be expected, love.”

Amelia nodded. “But the worst, the worst part is Wanda.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “What’s wrong with Wanda?”

“She…she’s still with Bucky. She tried to say that you…”

“Kidnapped you?” He nodded. “I’m sorry, I promise that wasn’t what happened.”

“I know that. I remember splotches here and there.” Amelia rubbed her face, burying it in her hands. “And I’m not used to the Clint thing. And I feel so silly…”

Loki wrapped his arms around her and quieted her as she began to cry. “Oh, pet.” He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. She calmed after a few minutes and looked up at him, with red puffy eyes, her makeup ruined. Loki wanted to suggest she get into therapy but he was sure that would go over like a load of bricks, instead he held Amelia while she sniffled and ruined one of his shirts.


	16. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia receives flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. Another OFC and Bucky have grabbed my inspiration and yanked me away.

Clint dropped Amelia off at her apartment Monday night after work. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me, just call okay?” Amelia nodded. She was exhausted. Friday and Saturday night she had slept well at Loki’s. Wrapped up in his arms, being stroked and petted. Sunday night she barely slept, the nightmares of what almost happened tangled with nightmares of what had happened in the past making it impossible for her to sleep.

Unlocking her door she stepped in and shut the door behind her, kicking her shoes off and heading to her bed. She froze when she noticed there were flowers on her coffee table that she didn’t remember being there. Cautiously she walked over to them and grabbed the card that was on them.

_Amelia,_

_I have tried calling you but you aren’t answering my calls or texts. I’m leaving these flowers as an effort to apologize for my behavior. Please call me back so we can get this nastiness behind us._

  * _Steve_



Amelia felt her soul leave her body and looked around. Steve had broken into her fucking apartment to drop off _flowers_. What else would he do? She began to panic and it took her a solid minute to remember Clint was there in the building. She called him. “Clint, Clint, He broke _in.”_

Clint swore. “I’m coming up. Don’t move.”

Amelia nodded and stayed on the phone until Clint came in with his spare key. She hung up the phone, trying to not cry in front of Clint. “Clint, I don’t know what to do…” She pointed at the flowers.

“Fucker.” Clint dialed a number on his phone. “Loki, he broke in. Yea while she was at work. He left flowers.” There was silence as Clint listened to Loki’s instructions. He pulled the phone away from his ear and addressed Amelia. “I can take you to Loki or I can sleep on your couch tonight. Which would you prefer?”

“Loki.” Amelia answered without hesitation. “Please.”

Clint nodded and got back on the phone. “She wants me to bring her to you. Mmhmm. Understood, boss.” Clint took Amelia’s hand and led her downstairs. “I’m going to have your locks changed and Loki wants a security system installed so he’ll need to talk to your landlord.”

Amelia just nodded blankly. She didn’t know what to say to this absolute violation of her privacy. The only thing she knew is that she needed to be wrapped up in one of those fluffy blankets that Loki had that probably cost more than her whole bed and bedding set. It took a bit to make it across town because of traffic and by the time Clint pulled up at Loki’s building, Amelia felt like she was going to puke.

Clint got out and walked her up to the penthouse, holding her up. As soon as the elevator opened to Loki’s floor, Amelia ran to him, tossing her arms around his neck and jumping in his arms. Loki held her up. “I got you, kitten.”

Amelia’s façade that she had been trying to keep up with Clint finally broke and she started to sob into Loki’s neck. “I’m scared, Loki.”

Loki nodded and carried her into the living room. He set her on the couch, prying her hands off of him. “I know, kitten. I know.” He kissed the top of her head. Turning to the other man he spoke with authority that Amelia wasn’t used to. “Clint, change her locks and then contact the landlord about what can be done to put a security system in.”

Amelia shook her head. “I don’t wanna go back. Don’t make me go back.”

Loki looked at her and crouched in front of her. “Amelia, kitten, you’ll need to go back eventually.”

“No, I’ll find a new place. I’ll break my lease. Don’t make me go back where he can find me.” Amelia’s sobs came out heavier. “Loki, _please_.”

Loki nodded, understanding her fear was deeper than just Steve. “Clint. Tomorrow I want you to pack Amelia’s apartment. Have her things brought here.”

If Clint was surprised he didn’t show it. “Yes, sir.”

Amelia looked at Loki. “Wha…what?”

“You can stay here until you find a new place. As long as you need.”

Loki’s hand went to her face and wiped the tears away. Amelia threw her arms back around him and buried her face against him. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki didn’t know what he was doing. He’d never let any woman live with him. It was usually stay a few nights and that was it. Amelia needed him and he couldn’t stop himself from giving her what she needed. Especially when she looked so sleep deprived and exhausted every time he saw her now. Loki ordered them a pizza and forced Amelia to eat. “Do you need to take tomorrow off work?”

Amelia nodded and began to shakily type and e-mail to her boss. Loki rubbed her back as she did so. “Loki, thank you for this.”

“Of course, kitten.” Loki kissed her temple, pulling her close. “You are welcome here.”

Amelia just leaned into him as they waited for the pizza. When it arrived Loki had to force her to eat. He sighed but got her to finish a whole slice before he let her go enjoy his oversized bathtub. While she was in the bath he set out the pajamas for her and a fluffy towel. Amelia looked up at him from the bubble bath and reached for him. “Come join me.”

“Are you sure?” He didn’t want to push any boundaries past where they were set. Amelia just nodded and gave him a sad look. Loki smiled at her and stripped down, sliding behind her once he was naked. “This good?”

“Yea.” Amelia nuzzled backwards against him, pulling his arms around her waist. “Why is it I feel safe with you?” She gave a big yawn that Loki couldn’t help but think made her look absolutely adorable.

“I don’t know, kitten.” Loki stroked her skin lightly. “Want me to bathe you?” Amelia gave a sleepy nod and Loki grabbed the soap. He soaped her up gently, trying to keep the sexual desire he felt by stroking her out of it. Amelia sighed, yawning again. “You’re tired, huh?”

Amelia groaned. “Very.” Loki carefully soaped up her back and shoulders, rinsing them when he was done. “So tired, Loki.”

Loki kissed her cleaned shoulders. “Then let’s get you in those warm pajamas I have for you and get you to bed, hmm?” Amelia let him guide her to dry off and dressed in the pajamas he had set out. They were a green and gold plaid flannel. Perfect for the cold snap that was expected to hit overnight. Loki put her to bed. “I’ll be in soon. I have some business to attend to.”

“Okay, Loki.” Amelia grabbed the pillow he preferred to sleep with and wrapped around it, burying her face against it. Loki smiled and kissed her temple. He left the room and went to his office, leaning back in his chair.

The truth was he didn’t have any work to do, he was just scared about this next step with Amelia. He cared for her and wanted to make sure she was taken care of, but he didn’t know where that was going to go from here. Loki spent an hour in thought, trying to calm himself from a freak out, before he shot his brother an e-mail for advice. He closed his laptop and went to bed, prying his pillow away from the sleeping Amelia. Pulling her in his arms he sighed, happy that she was getting some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are my love language kiddos!


End file.
